Par les yeux d'Hermione
by Khalan
Summary: Hermione et Ron, mais que sont ils devenus, tout le monde est inquiet, venez lire...Fic fini
1. Default Chapter

**Chapitre 1 : Mauvaise nouvelle****.**   
**  
**12 juillet, un grand soleil Scintille de tous ses feux. Tandis que Ron et sa famille sont en Roumanie passer les vacances auprès de Charlie, Hermione et Harry font quelques petites emplettes sur le chemin de traverse. Après s'être arrêtés chez Florian Fortarôme prendre une de ces délicieuse glace et être passés chez madame Guipure pou reprendre leurs nouvelles robes (les anciennes étant devenues trop petites).   
  


-ouf, enfin fini, maintenant direction le chaudron baveur et allons retrouver tes parents. Dit Harry à Hermione.   
-Oui, on ira peut-être faire un peu de tourisme toucher après.   
  


Soudain, le semi géant sortit franc battant du chaudron baveur.   
  


-Oh Hagrid! Comment allez-vous? Lança Hermione pleine de joie.   
  


Le visage inquiet et le regard empli de tristesse et de compassion, s'approchât de nos deux amis.   
  


-Quelque chose ne vas pas Hagrid? demanda Hermione   
-Pas le temps de discuter. Répondit Hagrid comme si le monde aller s'effondrer. Il faut impérativement que je vous conduise à Poudlard.   
-Mais pourquoi? Et mes parents?   
-Oh Hermione, je suis désolé, mais il faut y aller. Mais par portoloin, c'est moins risqué. 

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le chaudron baveur, des cris se firent entendre. Là, juste au dessus d'eux se trouver la marque des ténèbres et les gens fuyaient de partout.   
  


-Hagrid, que se passe t'il?   
-Vite, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre! Rugit Hagrid.   
  
Ils déboulèrent à l'intérieur du pub où les clients se ruaient sur la cheminée, l'entrée du chemin de traverse ou transplanaient à toute allure. Hagrid emmena Harry et Hermione vers un salon privé au fond du pub. Il leur donna un vieux chiffon qui devait être autrefois un pantalon moldus.   
  


-Que se passe t'il à la fin? Hagrid?   
  
A peine Hermione et Harry eurent-il prit un bout de tissu entre les doigts qu'ils sentirent l'appel du crochet au nombril. Dans un vertige de couleurs et de sons, ils atterrirent à côté de la cabane d'Hagrid.   
  


-Bon venez, je vais vous faire un peu de thé en attendant le professeur Dumbledore.

-Entrons, je vous expliquerais ce que je sais.   
  
Comme toujours la maison d'Hagrid était chaleureuse et accueillante, le feu ronronnait doucement dans l'âtre où Hagrid venait de déposer une Bouloire pour mettre l'eau à chauffer.   
  


-Hagrid! s'exclama Hermione   
-C'est un peu difficile à dire. Répondit celui-ci en regardant Hermione d'un air compatissant. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que des mangemorts on lancée une attaque sur Londres, tout proche du chaudron baveur.   
-Mon Dieu! Mes parents, il faut aller les chercher!   
-Je suis sincèrement désolé Hermione, mais vos parents...   
-vos parents ne sont plus. Intervint Dumbledore qui venait d'arriver.   
-Professeur, c'est impossible, pourquoi? Comment? Qui? Cria Harry. Hermione muette de chagrin et de terreur.   
-Du calme Harry, je vais vous expliquer.   
  


Hermione était livide, elle ne pouvait croire à cela. Ce n'est pas possible, Ses parents, mort! Elle ne pourra plus jamais les revoir.Seule, sans aucune autre famille, mais qu'aller t'elle devenir ? 

-Ecoute Hermione, je comprends se que tu dois ressentir, ça doit être horrible pour toi!   
-Oh Harry...et dire que je n'ai pas pu les voir!...   
  
Celle-ci se blottit dans les bras de son ami et se mit à verser toutes les larmes de son corps. Convulsionnée de sanglots et agrippée fermement au tissu de la robe d'Harry, celui-ci ne pu que la réconforter en passant délicatement une main dans ses cheveux emmêlé tandis que l'autre soutenait son dos. Hagrid, lui avait les joues et la barbe ruisselant de larmes.   
  


-Venez, venez dans mon bureau, s'exclama Dumbledore.

Ils rentrèrent alors dans Poudlard, cela paraissait étrange de voir l'école ainsi vide, tout était trop calme, juste le bruit de leurs pas qui résonnait dans les couloirs. Arrivé devant la gargouille, Hagrid donna le mot de passe "corpus sombral" Elle pivota et fit place à des escaliers en colimaçon.   
  


-Entrez tout les deux et prenez place.   
  
Le visage de Dumbledore, si rayonnant d'habitude était si triste, ses yeux brillait derrière ses lunettes en demi lune et montrait de la compassion.   
  


-J'ai bien de tristes nouvelles à vous apprendre, mais je crois qu'Hagrid à due déjà vous l'expliquer. Vers la fin de l'année scolaire, après cet affrontement au ministère, vous savez bien ce que Lucius a fait. Étant impliqué dans cette affaire pour récupérer la prophétie, le ministère a fait des recherches chez lui et à trouver quelques objets compromettant. Assez pour pouvoir le mettre en état d'arrestation et pour pouvoir séjourner à Azkaban. Seulement celui-ci a soudainement disparut ce matin. Le ministère fait ses recherches et nous avons des raisons de penser que ce serait un coup monter des mangemorts pour récupérer un de leur leader.   
  


-Et cette attaque, c'était un moyen de tiré l'attention du ministère alors. Comme ça il pouvait le libérer!   
- oui Harry, je crois aussi que c'était une diversion.   
-Oui, et mes parents,...

-Il va falloir te trouver un endroit où te garder. Ne sais t'on jamais, peu être était-ce une attaque préméditée afin de te détruire Harry. Ils ont du savoir par quelques moyens, où tu te cachait et on su pour toi et Hermione. Harry, Maugrey et Tonk vont te reconduire chez les Dursley et vont te surveiller jusqu'à la rentrée. Pour Hermione, nous devons en discuter, étant donné que la famille Weasley est en vacance, nous devront te trouver un refuge. Nous en reparlerons demain.

Pour l'heure, il se fait tard, vous allez rester ici pour cette nuit. Allez vous restaurer auprès des elfes, je suppose que vous connaissez le chemin ?

-Ah, au fait, le nouveau mot de passe pour Griffondor c'est hippogriffe ! Bonne nuit les enfants.

-à vous aussi professeur, répondirent ils en cœur.

-Tu crois qu'il est au courrant pour les elfes?   
-Tu sais Hermione, Dumbledore sait tous ce qui se passe à Poudlard. Enfin presque tout!   
  
Aprés s'être bien rempli le ventre, appart Hermione qui n'a rien avalé (il faut la comprendre) ils allèrent s'installer dans leur salle commune afin de discuter.

-Comment est-ce possible pour Lucius, il était pourtant bien garder! Même avec ses attaques.   
Ils l'on fait exprès, Harry, j'en suis sur, ils ont du penser que l'on été avec eux.   
De grosses larmes commencèrent à couler. Tous deux étaient fatigués.   
-Il serait peu être temps qu'on aille dormir?   
-Tu as raison Harry, mais ou vais-je finir? J'ai si peur...   
-Ne t'inquiète pas fait confiance en Dumbledore.   
-Bon eh bien, bonne nuit Harry.   
-Tu es sur que ça vas aller?   
-Oui, oui, te fait pas de mauvais sang. De toute façon ça aurait pu être pire.   
-à demain alors!

Ils se réveillèrent alors que le soleil incandescent filtrer à travers les rideaux du baldaquin. Au déjeuner, Hermione fit encore sans manger.   
  


-Et si nous écrivions à Ron pour lui expliquer ce qui se passe?   
-Oui, peut être que son père pourrais nous donner des informations? dit Hermione.   
Ils rédigèrent une lettre relatant tous les faits et la confier à Hedwige.   
  


-Il faut vraiment que Ron réponde vite, pour en savoir un peu plus sur cette histoire.lui dit Harry. Je suis sur que monsieur Weasley pourras nous aider.   
-Bon, nous devrions nous rendre chez Dumbledore pour voir ce qu'il va advenir de moi!

Arrivé devant la porte, ils entendirent des voix s'élever. Mais s'était indistinct, Hermione commençait à paniquer.   
-Et si ils sont, vaut mieux peut-être faire demi tour et revenir un peu plus tard?   
La porte s'ouvrit à la voler, s'était le professeur Rogue.   
-Et bien, étant donner que vous êtes là à écouter aux portes, ce n'est donc plus la peine que j'aille vous chercher! Entrez donc, qu'on en finisse.   
  


Ceux-ci entrèrent et allèrent se positionner juste devant le bureau du directeur. Rogue, lui paraissais extrêmement énervé.Dumbledore entrepris la conversation.

-Etant donné que dans le monde des moldus, le danger guette, il faut impérativement que nous te protégions et te gardions dans le monde des sorciers Hermione. Les Weasley étant en Roumanie pour toute les vacances, il n'est donc pas possible que tu ailles chez eux. Nous avons discuté votre professeur et moi. Alastor va bientôt arrivé pour te reconduire Harry et toi Hermione, en attendant une solution, tu vas passer tes vacances chez le professeur Rogue.   
  


-Quoi?!...Mais...dit Celle-ci choquée.   
-Ne vous inquiétez pas miss Granger, je peux vous assurer que ça ne m'enchante pas plus que vous. Ajouta Rogue sur un air de dédain.   
-Nous avons fait les démarches afin que vos affaires soient transportées chez votre professeur de potion. Votre maison sera mise sous garde en attendant votre majorité et que tout danger soit écarté. Continua Dumbledore.   
-Très bien miss Granger, tenait vous prête pour ce soir, nous plions bagages. Fini Rogue sous un regard noir.

-Je te plains vraiment Hermione.   
-à qui le dit tu Harry, je m'attendais à tout, mais pas à ça. Si Dumbledore veux me faire déprimer encore plus, il n'a pas trouvé mieux. J'en suis sur, Rogue va tout faire pour me casser!   
-Ecoute, Ron vas me répondre et ensuite je t'enverrais Hedwige te dire quoi.   
  
Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'il se trouver dans la salle commune, on les appela. C'était Hagrid qui venait chercher Harry car Maugrey et Tonk venait d'arrivés.   
  


-Dépêche- toi Harry, Alastor attends! Et tant qu'il fait calme dehors, vaut mieux en profiter et partir tout de suite.   
-Oui, j'arrive! Cria Harry. Écoute Hermione, si jamais ça ne va pas, n'aie pas peur de m'envoyer un hibou.   
-T'inquiète pas Harry, tu auras déjà à faire avec les Dursley qui ne sont pas triste.   
-Oui mais moi j'ai l'habitude, tandis que toi...Hermione...   
-Et puis, tu l'as déjà dit! Il n'y a pas pire que les Dursley! Lança Hermione.   
-Tu as raison! Mais...   
-Vas y Harry, ils vont s'impatienter!   
Oui, j'y vais. Alors bonne chance.   
-Merci, à toi aussi.

-Et bien, miss Granger, il est l'heure, venez! dit Rogue d'un ton froid.


	2. Chapitre 2: Flash back pour Malfoy

**Chapitre 2: Flash back pour Malfoy.**   
  
Alors que son père fut enfermé à Azkaban. Sa mère prise de folie fut internée à St Mangouste pour traitement. Seul avec ses serviteurs, Drago avait le manoir à lui.   
-Je suis sur que père garde des secrets, il faut que je les découvres. Mais l'accès est réservé aux mangemorts, comme le passage se ferme lorsqu'une personne qui n'a pas la marque des ténèbre s'approche, je dois trouver un moyen!   
  
Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il tourné cette idée dans sa tête.   
-Ce foutu passage, j'ai tout essayer mais pas moyen! dit il en hurlant. Ah moins que... Ombrelle, viens ici immédiatement!   
  
Un elfe de maison apparut.   
-Oui maître.   
-Je vais te donner de quoi aller me chercher une cape d'invisibilité. Il me la faut sur les champs.   
  
Drago donna l'argent ainsi qu'un grand coup de pied au derrière de l'elfe.   
-Et remue toi! Rouspeta t'il.

Malfoy passait son temps en règle générale à maltraiter ses serviteurs, sinon il fouiner dans les affaires de ses parents mais maintenant qu'il avait une cape d'invisibilité, il pouvait aller là où personne d'autre qu'un mangemorts n'ai mis les pieds.   
Ainsi recouvert, il se dirigea dans les sous sol à la recherche de cette fameuse porte. C'est là qu'il l'aperçut. Son coeur battant à tout rompre.   
-Et si ça ne fonctionner pas, si elle me repérer quand même.   
Il ne devait pas rater surtout pas maintenant, depuis le temps qu'il en rêver!

-ça y est, j'ai enfin réussit.

Il flâna à l'intérieur, c'était une grande pièce circulaire, avec des bas-côtés, des colonnes dorique et des torches aux flammes vertes tout autour. Au centre de la pièce s'étendait une immense table ronde creuse avec en son centre la marque des ténèbres. Deux entrée de chaque côté dont une au fond et au dessus de cette porte un gigantesque portrait d'un sorcier noir aux yeux rouge incandescents.

-Le seigneur des ténèbres !...

Il empreint d'abord le passage de droite et entra dans une immense bibliothèque contenant des étagères complètes de livres sur la magie noire.

-Cool…je sens que je vais pouvoir faire de la lecteur durant ses vacances. Mais…qu'est ce que ?...

Au bout de la bibliothèque se trouver une étagère, mais celle-ci ne contenait pas de livres mais des parchemins, tout des manuscrit fait par Lord Voldemort, Tom Elvis Jedusort. Torture, sort interdits, et autres. Même la façon dont il a fait souffrir les parents de Neuville.

Oh, …Neuville…J'était pas au courant !...Mais qu'est ce que toutes ses horreurs ? J'ai peur de continuer la visite, sur quoi vais-je encore tomber ?!...

Dans l'autre salle, alors qu'il ouvrit la porte, un courant d'air glaciale passa ce qui lui glaça le sang.  Mais lorsqu'il déposât les yeux sur ce qui était dans cette pièce le terrifia encore plus et poussa un cris de frayeur.

Tout des objets maléfiques qui sont interdit par le ministère, des têtes réduite, flacon contenant des ingrédients pour les potions noires, les poisons, les ensorcellement, des objets ensorcelé pour les moldus et plein d'autres choses. 

-Mon père est un… monstre, ce n'est pas possible ! Dit Drago sous le choque. Bon gardons notre calme. Je vais voir cette dernière pièce et ensuite, je part et fait comme ci de rien était, je verrais plus tard.

Alors qu'il essayer de franchir cette porte, celle-ci se referma et se bloqua.

-Je suis sur que ça doit être la pièce réservée au maître et qu'il faut parler le fourchelangue. Il me faudrait presque avoir Potter sous la main ! 


	3. Vacances sombres

**Chapitre 3 : Vacances sombres.**

Arrivée chez Rogue, Hermione n'en cru pas ses yeux, ce n'était pas une petite maison comme elle se l'imaginait, mais un splendide manoir en pierre grise avec la toiture bleue brillant au soleil d'été. Quelques statues autour de l'entrée représentant des anges en marbre noir. Prés de la porte se trouver deux immenses hippogriffes donnant sur un escalier qui mène à la grande porte. A l'intérieur, l'endroit était sombre, un grand hall d'entée avec deux rampes d'escaliers de chaque côté menant au premier et ou au centre se tenait un gigantesque tableau représentant la famille de Rogue.

-Très bien miss Granger, je vais vous conduire à vos appartements. Et je vous préviens d'ordre et déjà que l'accès au cachot et aux sous sol vous est formellement interdit. Ainsi que mes appartements au deuxième. Dit Rogue d'un ton cinglant.

-Excusez moi professeur, mais je peux utiliser vos hiboux pour mon courrier ? Ce serait pour donner de mes nouvelles à Harry.

-Nous parlerons de ça le moment venu, je vais d'abord vous faire visiter les lieux qui vous sont accessible.

Rogue la conduisit d'abord au premier. En face des escaliers se trouver une immense pièce remplie d'étagères et de livres.

-Cool, la bibliothèque, au moins, j'aurais de quoi passer mon temps dans cette endroit lugubre ! pensa t'elle.

Ils prirent ensuite le couloir de gauche, entrèrent dans la première pièce à droite.

-Voilà votre chambre, miss Granger. Elle n'est peu être pas attrayante mais je suis sur que vous pourrais l'améliorer à votre façon. Vous avez une salle de bain à côté que vous pouvais utiliser à votre guise.

Dans le couloir de gauche, était une belle pièce avec des objets moldus. Une salle de séjours.

- Cette endroit me sert lorsque que je veux m'informer sur les moldus. Dit Rogue d'un ton sec. Maintenant, je vous montre le rez-de-chaussée.

Ils retournèrent dans le hall et entrèrent dans la salle d'en face. C'était une immense pièce où l'on pouvait mettre pas mal de monde avec une double porte donnant sur un gigantesque jardin. Une porte à gauche qui mène dans une grande salle à manger et une à droite qui est un très grand salon. Dans la salle de réception, au centre de la pièce, sur le sol, se trouver le sceau des Rogues. Il représentait deux licornes face à face, les cornes croisée, blanche, à la crinière d'argent. Au centre le nom de Rogue avec en dessous deux ailes ouvertes.

-Ses pièces me servent lorsque j'ai des invités. Au-delà se sont des endroits privés. Dans l'aile ouest, rez-de-chaussée, il y a des hiboux. Mais pour y accéder, vous êtes priez de passer dehors ! Et pour envoyer des hiboux, vous devait passer par mon intermédiaire au cas où il serait intercepté.

-il n'y a pas moyen de passer par l'intérieur ?

-Non, cet endroit est privé. Il y a des salles dans cette battisse où je ne me rend jamais pour des raisons personnelle. Je vous prie de respecter mes consignes à moins que comme Potter, vous vous mêliez de choses qui ne vous regardent pas. Dit il d'une voix doucereuse, avec un regard de défit.

-Pour ce qui est des horaires, c'est comme à Poudlard. Donc, vous êtes priez d'être à l'heure. D'ailleurs, étant donné que nous allons bientôt passer à table, je vous conseille d'aller vous rafraîchir. 

A l'heure du souper, Hermione descendit et alla rejoindre Rogue dans la salle à manger. C'était une pièce avec une grande table, dans les tons vert et noir avec des motifs argent. Rogue était là, au bout de la table et attendait la jeune fille impatiemment.

-Et bien Miss Granger, prenez place.

Hermione vint prendre place prés de celui-ci qui appela aussitôt.

-Bali !

-Oui maître

Un elfe de maison entra dans la pièce.

-Pouvez-vous nous rapporter le menu ? Dit Rogue d'une extrême gentillesse.

-Bien maître.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Rogue avait des elfes mais il avait une voix différente, on aurait dit qu'il parlait à un ami. L'elfe revint avec des plats supers dignes d'un roi avec des mets à l'air appétissant. Rogue le remercia avant de le renvoyer à ses appartements.

-Et bien miss Granger ! Vous ferriez mieux de vous nourrir un peu, vous n'avez encore rien avalé. Ne vous laissez pas mourir de faim, prenez des forces ! Je ne veux pas avoir votre mort sur la conscience.

Hermione qui n'avait rien touché, se força à manger un peu avant de prendre congé.

Link9 : Un grand merci pour ton encouragement, j'espère que la suite va te plaire.


	4. Histoire de famille

**Chapitre 4 : Histoire de famille.**

Seule sur son lit, Hermione pleurait à chaude larmes, ses parents lui manquait vraiment et Rogue n'arrêtait pas de la rabrouer et de la harceler avec ses paroles cinglantes. Ça fait deux semaines qu'elle vie ici et on dirait vraiment qu'il a l'air de s'amuser à la rendre malheureuse. Bon c'est vrai qu'elle es allée là où ça lui été interdit, mais bon, c'était pour une bonne raison, non !

Elle voulait juste écrire à Harry pour prendre de ses nouvelles, seulement, à cause des mangemorts, elle est obligée de passer par Rogue et Dumbledore pour lui écrire.

-Et en plus, c'est lui qui reste à l'étage durant des heures alors que je voulais lui parler et c'est moi qui me prend ses hurlements. Dit elle en sanglotants. Je n'ai personne ici, je suis toujours toute seule et je ne peux même pas écrire à Harry quand je veux.

Enfin, elle était parvenue à lui faire envoyer sa lettre, elle voulait des nouvelles de Ron car celle-ci ne recevait jamais aucunes nouvelles. La plupart du temps, Hermione s'installait à l'ombre des arbres tout en lisant les livres qu'elle déniché dans la bibliothèque de son professeur. La jeune fille ne pouvait se plaindre car ces bouquins étaient passionnants.

-De ce côté-là, Rogue a de très bon goût. Je n'ai jamais lu de livres si captivants.  

En fouinant dans la bibliothèque, elle découvrit un bouquin parlant de généalogie et il lui vint une idée. Rogue avait parlé qu'ils devaient se rendre à Poudlard car celui-ci devait parler de choses importante avec Dumbledore et préparer ses cours pour la rentrée. Elle pourrait donc demander conseille à Dumbledore pour son arbre généalogique.

-Si jamais je pouvais retrouver des traces de ma famille, peu être pourrais-je me débarrasser de Rogue ?

De retour à Poudlard, en attendant que Rogue aille chez Dumbledore, Hermione faisait des recherches à la bibliothèque.

-Il doit bien y avoir un sorcier éloigné dans ma famille, il y a certainement une liaison. Si je suis sorcière, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison !

Elle prit plusieurs bouquins, mais elle ne trouvait rien.

-Il faudrait faire des recherches dans le monde des moldus, se dit elle.

La journée passée vite.

-Maintenant, le professeur Rogue doit être en train de préparer ses cours, je vais aller voir Dumbledore.

Hermione frappa à la porte.

-Entrez

-Excusez-moi professeur Dumbledore, j'aurais juste une requête à vous demander, enfin si vous avez le temps.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous miss Granger ? Lui demanda Albus, le regard plein de malices.

-C'est que, vous voyez, j'ai fait quelques recherche à la bibliothèque sur mes origines et j'ai eu l'idée de faire un arbre généalogique. Seulement voilà, comme je ne peux pas retournée dans le monde des moldus, je me demandais si vous ne pourriez pas m'aider.

-Ah, c'est donc ça ! Vous ne vous plaisez pas chez votre professeur et rechercher de la famille sorcière, je me trompe ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça…c'est que…

-Ne vous inquiété pas Miss Granger, je ne dirais rien à Séverus. Mais je suis sur que madame Figgs pourras nous aider côté moldu, ainsi que Mondingus. Sinon, je vous enverrais un  hibou dés que j'aurais les résultats. En attendant, nous ferions bien d'aller manger quelque chose avant que vous ne repreniez la route.

-Encore merci professeur.

Hermione avait le sourire aux lèvres, enfin elle allait savoir quels étaient ses ancêtres sorciers et à quelle famille elle appartenait.

Au repas Rogue et Dumbledore paraissaient tendus et cela intriguait Hermione. Mais ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot durant tout le repas.

-ça doit certainement avoir avec les attaques, se dit elle.

-Je crois qu'il va être bientôt l'heure Séverus, faites bien attention, on ne sait jamais !

-Il n'y a  aucun problème Albus, ma propriété est bien protégée, il n'y a que peu de risques !

-Quand à vous Miss Granger, prenez soin de vous et n'oubliez pas de m'envoyer les hiboux pour vos amis !

Hermione hocha la tête de façon affirmative.

-Nous nous reverrons un peu avant la rentrée, professeur !

 Rogue saluât Dumbledore et ils retournèrent au manoir.


	5. Découverte

**Chapitre 5 : Découverte**

Cela faisait trois jours qu'Hermione avait demander l'aide de Dumbledore et elle aspirait ardemment à avoir une réponse ou simplement une lettre d'Harry. C'est tout ce dont elle voulait. Trop de jours où elle était seule, même avec Rogue, elle ne parlait jamais.

-Oh, ce que je m'ennuie d'eux, je ne supporte plus de rester comme ça ! Et si j'allais visiter certaines pièces ? Il doit certainement avoir pas mal de chose dans ce vieux manoir que Rogue doit cacher.

Elle descendit discrètement les escaliers du rez-de-chaussée et chercha le passage du sous sol, elle le trouva tout au bout de l'aile est du manoir. C'était un escalier en pierre assez lugubre, où l'on avait l'impression de s'enfoncer au cœur des ténèbres. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avancer, de petites torches aux flammes vertes s'allumer et éclairé cette endroit obscur. Arriver en bas, c'était un petit couloir sinistre qui ressembler aux cachots de Poudlard. A l'entrée, il y avait une pièce remplie de livres, de magie noir ainsi que des remèdes et des potions de tout genres. Des pièces  pleines de bocaux avec des ingrédients de toutes sorte ainsi qu'une pièce pour la préparation. En face, une salle d'entraînement, car elle était vide avec des tableaux d'affrontement entre duelliste. Il y avait aussi deux placards avec plusieurs balais, des comètes, des brossedurs et même un Nimbus 2001. Il y avait aussi un endroit avec des vieux outils de torture datant du Moyen-Âge, sûrement une collection de son père, assez ancien car il a des toiles d'araignée gigantesque comme si ça n'avait pas servi depuis des années.

Elle arriva vers le centre du manoir, là, elle découvrit un vieux bureau dans une pièce sombre et à l'abandon. Poussière, toile d'araignée et autre. Sur le bureau, il y avait la photo d'une femme où le verre du cadre était brisé. Hermione le mis à la lumière pour mieux voir étant donnée qu'elle ne pouvait faire de la magie sinon elle aurait déjà utilisé le sort de lumos. C'était une très belle jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs, au regard sombre, qui lui souriait avec des yeux plein d'amour. Dans un des tiroir, elle découvrit une longue plume, elle ressemblait à celle de Rita Skeeter mais seulement celle-ci était noir corbeau !

-Mais ! C'est la même plume qu'Ombrage utilisait pour la retenue d'Harry ! C'est vraiment écoeurant ! Cette photo, ça doit sûrement la mère de Rogue. Et ça, le bureau de son père. Il devait être très important.

Son bureau était dans les tons noir acajou avec des dorures qui l'ornai mais abîmer par l'oxydation. Ainsi que tout le mobilier. La pièce à côté était à peu prés identique mais remplie de papiers et de parchemins. Elle continua et passa devant un escalier qui descendait, cela avait l'air assez terrifiant et elle préféra continuer son chemin. La pièce suivante était plus chaleureuse, il y avait une petite commode avec quelques petites sculptures représentant des licornes. Une photo de chaque côté du meuble, l'une représentant un homme aux yeux verts et aux cheveux bruns mi long, le regard sévère. « Sûrement son père et là, ça doit être Séverus » se dit elle. C'était une photo de Rogue alors qu'il était un jeune garçon qui souriait.

-C'est étrange de voir Rogue sourire et qu'est ce qu'il peut ressembler à sa mère !

Dans la commode, elle dénicha de vieux vêtements, des foulards mais quelque chose attira son attention, une petite liasse de lettres était planquée dans le fond d'un tiroir. Elle les prit et les rangea soigneusement dans sa poche. « Je les lirais plus tard, se dit elle, et ensuite je viendrais les remettre au cas o ». Elle regarda autour d'elle, ce devait être vraiment joli ici à l'époque, tous ses meubles dans des tons clairs, avec des anges et des dorures tout à fait l'inverse de son mari.

Les autres pièces étaient vides à part les deux dernières où elle découvrit un atelier d'art et la salle où étaient exposé les œuvres. Toujours ses fameux anges, licornes et autres créatures de la sorte, des sculptures, des tableaux ainsi que des portraits de son fils. Elle devait vraiment tenir à lui. Sa mère était une véritable artiste.

-Maintenant, je vais retourner dans ma chambre, oh zut, il va bientôt être l'heure, si je ne me dépêche pas et que Rogue me trouve, je suis fichue !

Elle couru à travers le long couloir, grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et fila discrètement jusqu'à sa chambre. Celle-ci déposa les lettres dans le fond de sa malle scolaire et se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre Rogue pour le dîner.

-Excusez moi professeur, mais depuis combien de temps êtes vous seul dans ce bâtiment ? Demanda Hermione le teint rosi.

-De quoi je me mêle, Miss je sais tout ! Dit Rogue d'un ton froid.

-Excusez mon impertinence monsieur, je… c'est que…

Voyant la gène de celle-ci, ses yeux luisant prés à pleurer, Rogue finit par répondre le regard ailleurs et d'une voix basse.

-quinze ans, quinze ans que Voldemort fit assassiner mes parents.

-…c'est horrible ça !...

-Mais, depuis quand vous intéressez vous à moi plutôt qu'à votre misérable petite vie personnelle ? dit celui-ci pour se rattraper.

-Oh, vous êtes,…

-Et bien Miss Granger, vous restez sans voix ?

-Comment ai-je pu croire une seconde que vous seriez plus aimable envers moi, je me suis trompé, je ne suis qu'une idiote ! Dit Hermione sous l'effet de la colère. Je vais me coucher !

Elle sortit furax et gravit les escaliers en vitesse.

-Quand je pense que j'ai essayer d'être aimable, de m'intéresser à lui et voilà le remerciement !...Et si je faisais de la lecture ?

Hermione sortie les lettres et se mis à lire.

**Très chère mère,**

**Mon voyage à Poudlard c'est bien passé, je me suis fait une amie, elle se nomme Lili Evans.**

**J'ai fait en sorte de cacher mes blessures, mais je crains qu'elle ne les ait vue, enfin, elle ne m'a pas posé de question.**

**La traversée du lac de Poudlard est superbe, je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Toutes ses lumières dans cette nuit étoilée, je suis sur que tu pourrais en faire un merveilleux tableau.**

**Je suis à Serpentard, j'ai fait ainsi connaissance de Lucius Malfoy. Par contre Lily est à Gryffondor, comme tu le sais, nos pires ennemis. En plus elle fait partie d'une équipe de gamins. James, Sirius, Peter et Remus.**

**J'espère que père ne t'en fait pas trop voir ! En tout cas, je te promets de devenir un des meilleurs sorciers de Poudlard pour pouvoir te protéger de père. **

**Prends soins de toi,**

**Ton fils**

**Séverus Rogue **

Elle dévora ses lettres les unes après les autres, elles racontaient les mésaventures que Rogue avait eu avec l'équipe des maraudeurs et Lily qui le protégeait. Hermione se demanda même si Rogue n'était pas amoureux de Lily et qu'il éprouvait  de la jalousie envers Potter.

-Voilà pourquoi il est comme ça avec Harry, il ressemble trop à son père ! Je vais écrire lui écrire pour lui dire ce que je sais, mais je crois que je vais me taire au sujet de sa mère.

Elle écrivit une lettre relatant les faits et alla à la recherche de Rogue. Il devait être sûrement dans son bureau. Hermione y alla mais celui-ci était vide. Soudain, elle entendit du bruit dans le couloir et elle alla voir discrètement. Rogue poussa quelque chose au mur, une porte s'ouvrit et il disparut dans cette pièce.

-Bon, je lui donnerais plus tard, mais il faut que je sache ce qu'il cache là bas !

Le lendemain, elle se faufila à travers le couloir du deuxième, alla jusqu'à l'entrée de la pièce secrète. Elle tâtât le mur jusqu'à trouver une faïence amovible qu'elle poussa. La porte s'ouvrit et se referma derrière elle. La jeune fille s'avança discrètement. C'était une pièce chaleureuse avec des tapisseries dans les tons de Gryffondor. Un petit meuble attira son attention, il était éclairé par des chandelles. Quand elle s'en approcha, elle s'aperçut que deux Photos étaient déposée  prés des bougies, l'une était un portrait de sa mère et l'autre Lily.

-Certainement un hôtel en leur honneur. C'est ça, il vient pour prier le soir ! Rogue sensible, je n'y crois pas, ce n'est pas possible là, je rêve !

Elle fouilla la pièce, découvrit sur des étagères des albums photo représentant sa famille, sa mère Khalan et son père Amadeus. Ainsi que des photos de l'école.

-c'est donc ça les prénoms de ses parent. Et ! Lily, et là, Malfoy, aussi arrogant que son fils à son âge.

Elle déposa l'album où elle l'avait car du bruit se faisait entendre dans le couloir.

-Oh non, et si c'était Rogue dans le couloir, il faut que je sorte, on ne sait jamais !

Elle alla à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit et Hermione tomba face à face avec un homme dont la colère déformait ses traits, les yeux brûlant de haine.

-Miss Granger, mais…que faites vous ici ?!...

-Je…je…ne…voulait pas, c'est que…

-**SORTEZ D'ICI, **hurla t'il,** SORTEZ IMEDIATEMENT !!!**

Hermione détala, elle courut jusqu'au bout du couloir, jeta juste un œil derrière elle dans sa course et aperçut Rogue appuyé sur le chambranle, une main sur le visage. Elle continua ainsi courant jusqu'à sa chambre où elle se jeta sur le lit et versa de grosses larmes. 

-Mon Dieu, qu'ai-je fait ?

Durant les quelques jours qui suivirent, Hermione ne vit plus son professeur, celle-ci s'en voulait tellement. Quand elle posait la question aux elfes pour en savoir un peu plus, ceux-ci restaient muets. Cela dura encore une semaine, mais là Hermione prit son courage à deux mains.

-Il faut que j'aille lui parler, cela ne peux plus durer, je doit réparer les bêtises que j'ai commises !

Elle alla jusqu'au bureau de Rogue et frappa à la porte. Ne recevant pas de réponses, Hermione entra.

C'était une grande pièce avec un beau bureau noir ébène ou était  déposé pas mal de papiers. Les tons de la pièce étaient de noir et de rouge avec un peu de vert. Là, derrière le bureau, une grande cheminée où brûler un magnifique feu, c'était magique car il n'y avait pas de chaleur vu que c'était l'été. Séverus était assis dans son fauteuil juste en face de l'âtre le regard perdu dans les flammes.

-Excusez-moi professeur, mais puis-je vous parler ? Demanda Hermione timidement.

-Miss Granger, dit Rogue en se retournant, vous venez vous moquer, c'est cela ? Vous et votre grande curiosité venez m'assaillir de questions désobligeantes afin de me mettre à la risée de tous !

-Non professeur, écoutez, je ne voulais pas vous blesser, je…

-C'est cela oui, une très bonne idée afin de vous venger des années pénibles que je vous ai fait endurer. Coupa t'il.

-Je regrette tant, dit Hermione les larmes aux yeux, je n'aurais jamais du m'aventurer dans ces endroits qui vous sont intimes et personnel. Je vous en prie…

Rogue voyant Hermione pleurer, fut pris de compassion pour elle. Cette enfant, non, cette jeune femme qui a perdu ses parents tout comme lui, et qui verse des larmes pour lui !

-Je…j'accepte vos excuses Miss Granger. Dit il d'une voix si douce qu'Hermione en était abasourdi.

-« C'est Rogue qui me parle de cette agréable voix, j'y crois pas, j'ai réussit à le toucher ! », se dit elle.

-Mais je vous prie de ne parler de ça à personne, je tiens à ma réputation.

-Je vous promets de ne rien dire. Mais, vous avez du souffrir étant jeune ? Votre père…

-Mon père était quelqu'un d'assez sévère, un très grand sorcier, sans nul doute, mais d'une noirceur ! Coupa t'il. Tandis que ma mère était une moldu, d'une gentillesse infinie, ce qui était exaspérant pour mon père. Et moi qui ressemblais trop à elle. Il  passait son temps à faire en sorte que je sois aussi sombre que lui, mais ce n'était pas dans mon caractère. Ce qui le mettait dans une colère noire !

-Il vous frappez, c'est cela ?

-Bonne déduction Miss, oui, surtout ma mère, disant toujours que c'était de sa faute si j'étais ainsi. C'est pour ça que je voulais être fort, pour la protéger. Enfin, …Dit il d'un ton las.


	6. Le debut d’une amitie

**Chapitre 6 : Le debut d'une amitie.**

Les jours passaient, Hermione et Rogue parlait entre eux, des souvenirs d'école, de leur vie. Il lui parla de ses années à Poudlard, des bêtises qu'il faisait avec Malfoy, des mauvais coups que lui faisaient les maraudeurs et de Lily, qui lui avoua de l'avoir aimé.

-Oui, j'ai été jaloux de Potter, toujours si arrogant. Il se croyait tout permis car il était le meilleur attrapeur, il passait son temps à jouer avec ce foutu vif d'or et à crâner devant les autres.

-C'est vrai qu'on ne nous raconte pas toute l'histoire, je ne savais pas qu'il était comme ça ! Dit Hermione.

-Même Lily n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, mais elle, à chaque fois qu'il me cherchait misère, elle était là pour le calmer.

Rogue disait cela les yeux brillant.

-Tout ça, de la faute à Voldemort. C'est ça qui m'a remit sur le droit chemin. Quand j'ai appris que Voldemort les a fait assassiner, je me suis retourné contre lui et c'est là que j'ai été voir Albus Dumbledore.

-Et vos parents ?

-L'ayant trahit, Voldemort les fit assassiner.

-Oh mon Dieu, ça a du être terrible pour vous !

-Depuis ce jour, je n'attends qu'une chose, sa destruction. Dit il le regard luisant d'un feu ravageur.

-Je vous comprends, moi aussi je voudrais venger mes parents.

-Oh fait, tenez, il prit quelque chose dans sa veste, vous avez reçu ça de d'Albus ce matin, sûrement des nouvelles de Potter, votre liste de matériel et vos résultats.

-Les résultats ! Dit Hermione toute excitée. Elle attrapa ses lettres et vit qu'il y en avait trois. Deux du directeur et une d'Harry.

**Salut Hermione,**

**J'espère que tes vacances se passe bien ? Moi, tu connais Dudley, il est toujours aussi infernal. J'ai reçu des nouvelles de Ron, son père n'était pas au courant, à ce qu'il paraît, il reviendrait une semaine avant l'école, il m'a parlait d'une réunion de l'ordre du Phénix mais il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi. Et toi, es tu au courant ? Tu n'aurais pas eu quelques renseignements à Rogue ?**

**Mais, est ce vrai, ce que tu m'as racontait ? Je n'arrive pas à le croire. C'est peu être à cause de son père qu'il est comme ça ! **

**Tu as eu tes résultats, j'ai réussi en potion avec un e. Par contre, j'ai eu un d en divination. Ron aussi d'ailleurs. Sinon en défense et soin aux créatures magiques j'ai de o et pour le reste des a.**

**Bon, je te laisse, j'espère te voir au chemin de traverse, j'y vais le samedi 21 août, au cas où tu arrives à persuader Rogue.**

**A plus, **

**Harry Potter**

-Je vais essayer on verra bien !

Elle ouvrit ensuite la première lettre de Dumbledore avec sa belle écriture verte.

**Cher Miss Granger,**

**Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous êtes admise en sixième année à Poudlard. Félicitation pour la réussite de vos buses.**

**Botanique : O**

**Histoire de la magie : O**

**Défense contre les forces du mal : E**

**Potion : E**

**Métamorphose : O**

**Soin aux créature magique : O**

**Les élèves de sixième année devront se procurer les ouvrages suivants :**

**-« influence de la lune sur la fabrication des potions » par Hesper Starkey.**

**-« propriétés du chiffre sept » par Brigitte Wenlock.**

**-« les non magiciens qui nous voient » par Blenheim Stalk.**

**Rendez-vous le premier septembre à la voie 9 ¾ au Poudlard Express, départ prévue à 3 h00.**

**Minerva Macgonagal **

Elle lue la suivante.

**Chère Hermione,**

**Comme vous me l'avez demandé, nous avons fait des recherches sur votre famille, nous n'avons pas vraiment trouver grand monde, sauf un sorcier qui reste de votre famille, ça vous feras peu être un choque de le savoir. Mais celui-ci n'est autre qu Lucius Malfoy. En remontant assez loin, nous avons constaté qu'il est de votre famille. Etant donné les circonstances, il est donc préférable que vous restiez chez votre professeur. Bon courage !**

**Albus Dumbledore**

-Quoi ?...Non, c'est pas possible, c'est une blague l ! Il se moque. Moi, de la famille de ce…rustre, ce…Non, il n'y a pas moyen, je ne peux le croire !

Rogue qui était rester à table avec elle tandis qu'elle lisait ses lettres, la regarda d'un air surpris.

-Quel est le problème Miss Granger ?

-Oh euh, rien d'important, c'est juste une nouvelle que j'ai apprise qui me choque un peu, c'est tout.

-Elle est si mauvaise que ça ? Vous paraissez en colère !

-Et bien, oui et non.

-…

-En fait, j'avais…euh demandais au directeur pour en savoir un peu plus sur ma famille.Oh, pas parce que je ne me plait pas ici, au contraire. Mais juste pour savoir, comme ça et je viens d'apprendre à Dumbledore que je suis de la famille de Lucius mais très éloignée.

-C'est vrai que pour vous, ça ne doit pas être la joie ! Je vous comprends. Bon, je vais vous laisser, j'ai encore du travail !

Le lendemain, alors que le professeur et son élève étaient en train de manger, l'elfe arriva en vitesse dans la salle.

-Maître !

-Oui, qui a-t-il Bali ?

Vous avez de la visite.

-Bien, faites entrez, je vous prie. Tiens, mais c'est ce cher Lupin !

-Ah, Séverus, content de te voir. Oh, Miss Hermione, je suis sincèrement désolé pour vos parents.

-Vous aussi Remus, vous avez perdu votre ami Sirius, alors ne vous en faites pas pour moi ! Dit Hermione avec sourire.

Celui-ci lui rendit et repris.

-Je suis venu vous parler de choses importantes Séverus, concernant l'ordre.

-Très bien, allons dans mon bureau, du th ?

-Oui, très bonne idée.

-Bali, monte nous du thé, veux tu ?

-Très bien maître.

-Si seulement Créature pouvait être pareil ! S'exclama Lupin.

Hermione eu une réaction.

-Et moi, je peux vous accompagner ?

-Excusez-nous Miss, mais c'est confidentiel, seul les membres de l'ordre du phénix a la droite de participer. Dit Rogue.

-Très bien, puisque c'est ainsi, je vais dans les jardins.

Le soir alors que Remus prit la route, Hermione essaya d'en savoir un peu plus, mais la réaction fut pareille.

-Ecoutez moi, Miss Hermione, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, c'est que je ne peux pas alors cessez d'insister !

Hermione resta bouche bée, c'est bien Rogue qui viens de dire Hermione là, c'est la première fois qu'il lui dit son prénom. Celui-ci s'en aperçut et parut gêné et pour se rattraper il lança.

-C'est bien votre prénom non ? Nous ne sommes pas à l'école, mais si cela vous ennuie, dites le !

-Non, non, non, …C'est très bien comme ça !...Merci.

-Ne me remerciez pas ! Appelez moi Séverus quand nous ne sommes pas à l'école.

Car même si il ne voulait pas l'admettre, il tenait à sa réputation.

Voilà, j'espère qu'elle vous plait toujours.

Je tenais à remercier Kiki, Kloona, Hermione99, Cily, Stephanie, Roxanne de Bormelia, Link9 qui me soutienne, la suite à la prochaine.


	7. Rencontre inattendue

**Chapitre 7 : Rencontre inattendue**

Cela faisait trois jours qu'Hermione avait reçu la lettre d'Harry mais celle-ci n'avait toujours rien demander à Rogue. Elle avait peur de sa réaction, comme il n'aimait pas de trop Harry, elle avait peur qu'il refuse. Mais ce coup-ci, il fallait qu'elle lui demande car la date était proche. La jeune fille se dirigea donc jusqu'au bureau où elle entra.

-Excusez-moi de vous importuner, mais puis-je vous poser une question.

-Bien sur, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-J'ai reçu un message d'Harry me demandant si je pouvais aller au chemin de traverse acheter mon matériel avec lui. Et je voulais savoir si vous étiez d'accord. Ce serait le 21 août.

-A condition que je vous accompagne car j'aie le devoir de vous protéger et on ne sait jamais.

Hermione fit un large sourire.

-Oh merci professeur !

-Je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Séverus ici !

-C'est que c'est un peu difficile, j'ai vraiment pas l'habitude !

Le jour pour le chemin de traverse arriva vite, Hermione avait préparé sa liste et avait rejoint Séverus pour le départ.

-Nous irons par la poudre de cheminette. Vous avez ce dont vous avez besoin ?

-Oui, j'ai tout.

Hermione passa première prit une poigné et la jeta dans le feu qui prit vite une teinte verte.

-Chemin de traverse.

Elle arriva là bas suivie de Rogue.

-Nous allons d'abord à Gringotts pour vous retirer.

Sur le chemin, ils entendirent des cris.

-Hermione!

-Harry !...Oh, je suis si contente de te voir.

-Professeur, dit Harry en saluant Rogue.

Celui-ci avec un air de dédain,

-Monsieur Potter, ayant la responsabilité de Miss Granger, je suis au regret de vous informer que je doit vous accompagner.

Harry fit la moue et se retourna vers Hermione.

-Allons-y, on nous attend !

-Quoi ?! Qui ça ?

-Tu verras, on doit aller retirer de l'argent d'abord.

-Moi aussi. Allons y !

Arrivés devant Gringotts, quel ne fut pas la surprise d'Hermione.

-Ron !...

-Salut Hermione, comment te porte tu ?

-Bien, merci.

Ils passèrent la journée à faire leurs achats mais cela paraissait étrange pour Ron et Harry. Hermione avait un drôle de comportement, elle se conduisait de façon bizarre avec Rogue. Pourtant celui-ci était toujours pareil à lui-même. Il passait son temps à les rabaisser dés qu'il en avait l'occasion. Mais Hermione ne disais rien.

-« Vraiment étrange ! »Ce dirent ils.

-Au fait Harry, tu es venu avec Ron, c'est ça ?

-Oui, je suis en vacance chez eux pour ses deux dernières semaines. Etant donné qu'ils doivent avoir une réunion la semaine prochaine. Tonk et Maugrey   doivent y participer donc, ils m'ont mis chez Arthur. On se verra ce jour l ! Et…

-C'est bien Potter, maintenant si vous permettez, il serait peu être temps de rentrer ! Coupa Rogue.

-Je te dirais quoi ce jour l ! Fit Harry énervé, tout bas.

-à la semaine prochaine alors ! Dit Hermione.


	8. Nouveaute

**Chapitre 8 : Nouveauté.**

Hermione se leva le jour gît, elle descendit et tira une drôle de tête en s'apercevant que la salle de réception était décorée et aménagée comme pour une réunion. Des tables des chaises avec une superbe nappe d'un blanc immaculé orné d'argent avec des bouquets d'orchidée aux tons pastel.

-Mais, je croyais que…

-Tiens, Hermione ! Non, ce n'est pas au 12, square Grimmaurd étant donner la mort de Black, Albus a penser que ce serait trop douloureux pour tous, alors on la fait chez moi.

-Oh, c'est une bonne idée.

-Oui, vous devriez aller vous préparer avant que les invités n'arrivent !

-Ok, j'y vais.

-Attendez, j'ai pensait, enfin,…J'ai achetai ceci pour vous, comme ça vous aurez quelque chose de bien pour aujourd'hui.

Séverus lui tendit en paquet. Hermione le prit et l'ouvrit.

-waou,  elle est magnifique ! Oh monsieur, il ne fallait pas.

C'était une robe splendide d'un bleu turquoise avec du voile de même couleur mais un peu plus claire sur la jupe, les manches courte et le col. Dans le dos, c'était un laçage qui fermait la robe de couleur plus foncé. La jupe tombant au dessus du genou. Avec ça, elle reçu aussi une paire de chaussure de couleur turquoise avec un laçage de couleur foncé montant jusqu'au dessus de la cheville. Hermione se dépêcha et alla se préparer. Les heures passaient et les invités étaient arrivés, la jeune femme descendit, ses cheveux lissés comme au bal de quatrième année, vêtue du présent qu'elle venait de recevoir et maquillée légèrement dans les mêmes tons. On aurait dit un ange. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur elle. Ron lui, était bouche bée.

-Miss Hermione, nous n'attendions plus que vous ! Dit Dumbledore. Nous pouvons commencer ! Si nous sommes réunit aujourd'hui, c'est pour premièrement vous faire rentré tout les trois, Potter, Weasley et Granger, dans l'ordre du phénix. Ayant prouvé durant ces années votre bravoure et ayant maintenant l'âge de pouvoir nous aider. Bienvenue.

Tout le monde applaudit.                                                                                                  

-Passons maintenant aux choses sérieuses. Dit Dumbledore.

-Il y a deux semaines, au ministère de la magie, un vol a été commis. Le cristal de l'oublie a disparut. Nous pensons que Lucius Malfoy y serait pour quelque chose. Dit Tonk.

-Tout ses détraqueurs, c'est pour faire diversion, le ministère étant préoccupé par eux, les mangemorts ont pu voler à l'aise le cristal. Dit Maugrey.

-Mais qu'est ce que c'est. Demanda Harry.

-C'est une pierre, un cristal d'où son nom, mais permettant d'enfermer des choses de manière à ce que personne ne puisse le récupérer. Dit Tonk

-Mais pour quel raison ? Qui a-t-il l'intention de faire enfermer avec ce cristal ? dit Lupin.

-Certainement enfermer des personnes compromettantes ! Dit Rogue.

-Oui, possible, en attendant, je vous conseille de rester sur vos gardes, d'être extrêmement vigilant. Dit Dumbledore. Car même si le vol a été commis, les attaques continues toujours. Et ne sachant pas de trop ce qu'ils veulent faire, il faut toujours garder à l'œil Harry et toi fait très attention, ne sort surtout jamais seul.

Je soupçonne que ce cristal ne t'est destiné.

-Bellatrix Lestrange est à la tête des détraqueurs à ce qu'il paraît, repris Arthur, elle est la cause de beaucoup de ravages parmi les moldus. Le ministère est surchargé de boulots et avec les détraqueurs contre nous,…

-En effet, nous devons trouver une solution.dit Remus.

Depuis le début de la réunion, Hermione n'était pas à l'aise, au fil de la conversation observant les réactions de chaque personne prenant la parole, elle avait l'étrange impression d'être l'objet d'une fixation. Au plus la conversation avancée au plus elle se sentait épiée. De fait, la plupart des hommes présents, en particulier Ron, ne réussissaient à détacher leurs regards d'elle. Cela dura toute la réunion.

-Décidemment, c'est fou comme je fait de l'effet quand je lisse mes cheveux !...


	9. Rentrée à Poudlard

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Dumbledore : **C'est clair que tout le monde ne la regarde pas de la même façon. Mais ils la trouve tous changée et fort jolie. Cela dépends des personnes.

**Cily**** :** étant donné que sa robe met sa beauté en valeur, tout le monde la regarde. Pour le crystal, elle n'as rien à voir, c'est une énigme pour plus tard.

**Elmire**** :** Je sais mon plus gros défaut c'est l'orthographe, J'ai beaucoup de mal et m'en excuse. Pour l'histoire d'amour, c'est une fiction que j'ai fini d'écrire et que je tape au fur et à mesure. Désolée mais c'est une Rogue/Hermione. J'epère qu'elle te plaira tout de même.

**Phobia**** Floral :** Cette histoire va te plaire, car c'est bien une Rogue/Hermione. Pour ce qui est des pensées de Rogue, je te laisse deviné. Lis la suite tu verras bien.

**Kloona****, Sohaya, Sln : **Encore merci pour vosreviews.

Encore merci à tous, place à la suite,…

**Chapitre 9 : Rentrée a Poudlard.**

Le jour de la rentée, Hermione avait fini de préparer ses affaires. Ils devaient se rendre à King cross mais cette fois ci, en voiture.

-Quoi ?! En voiture !

-Oui parfaitement ! Pour passer le monde moldu, c'est plus prudent. Vaut mieux pas se faire remarquer. On va prendre la mienne.

-Vous avez une voiture ? Je ne l'ai même pas vue depuis le temps que je suis là.

Elle se trouve à l'entrée dans un hangar, tu verras. Et puis, c'est pas parce qu'on est sorcier qu'on a pas le droit d'utiliser des objets moldu. En plus ma mère était moldu.

-Oui, c'est  vrai, je suis stupide.

-Bon, allons y.

La voiture était une Bentley de couleur noir, entreposé en effet dans un petit garage extérieur. Les bagages étaient déjà dans la voiture. Ils prirent la route. Après trois heures de trajet, ils allèrent sur le quai voie 9 ¾. Toutes les têtes des élèves paraissaient étonner. Le professeur Rogue, mais que faisait il ici ! Accompagner d'Hermione.

-Nous nous retrouverons à Poudlard, bon voyage Miss.

-Merci professeur.

-Et, Hermione, par ici !

-Ah, Harry, Ron !

Celle-ci courut à leur rencontre et montèrent dans le train. Tout le long du voyage, ils racontèrent  le compte mais quelque chose les perturbés, le comportement de Malfoy ! À son habitude Drago, avec ses deux molosses, passait le plus clair de son temps à les mettrent en boîte, mais cette fois ci, il ne le vire pas. Son père sortit de prison, il aurait du être de bonne humeur, mais il n'avait pas l'air si heureux que ça. Peu être un caprice qui sait ! Se dirent ils.

Il arrivèrent à destination et prirent les calèches tirées par des sombrals qu'ils avaient du chevauchée l'an dernier mais que seul ceux qui on vu mourir quelqu'un pouvait les voir, comme Harry.

A la répartition, les nouveaux prirent places parmi les anciens sous les applaudissements. Hermione regarda en direction de la table des professeurs et se demanda comment Rogue aller se comporter maintenant.

-Et Hermione, on te parle l !

-Excuse moi Ron, j'avais la tête ailleurs !

-J'avais remarqu !

-Tu disais ?

 -Je me demander simplement quel cours on aura pour commencer. Mais j'espère ne plus avoir ceux de l'an passé car s'était vraiment pénible !

-…

-Hermione, tu es sure que ça va ?

-Oui oui, pas de problèmes et puis, je suis avec vous maintenant donc tout vas bien.

-Si tu le dis.

Quand ils reçurent leur horaire, Ron rallait déjà.

-Oh non, c'est pas vrai, ils le font exprès !

-Quoi, qu'y a-t-il Ron ? S'exclama Hermione.

-On commence avec histoire de la magie, deux heures, ensuite deux heures d'enchantement, là ça vas, mais les cinq heures de potion !

-Oh Ron, tu es désespérant. Dit Hermione lassée. Comment veux tu être auror, si tu ne connais pas les potions ? Et même moi qui veux faire médicomage,  j'ai autant d'heure que toi et je ne me plains pas !

Quand ils arrivèrent en face de la classe de potion, les serpentards étaient déjà là. Mais étrangement, Malfoy était seul sur le côté.

-Non, mais franchement, il doit avoir un problème lui ! S'exclama Ron.

-C'est clair que voir Malfoy seul, ce n'est pas fréquent. Dit Harry.

-Je sais pas, reprit Hermione, il en a peu être marre de ses deux chiens de garde. Il faut dire qu'ils sont tellement bêtes qu'ils doivent être lassant à la longue.

Rogue arriva, Hermione lui fit un grand sourire, mais celui-ci resta de glace et lui lança un regard noire.

-« il doit tenir à sa réputation » se dit elle.

Rogue fit l'intro de son cours et mis les instructions au tableau pour la préparation de potion de télépathie. Celle-ci paraissait compliquée. Hermione alla prendre ses ingrédients et se mis au travaille mais elle ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce qu'elle faisait, ce qui donna un résultat pas très satisfaisant de sa potion.

-Et alors miss Granger, fit Rogue, on est plus capable de travailler correctement ! Même la potion de Potter et de Longdubat  qui sont plus nul que vous, on de meilleur résultats !

-Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas été assez vigilante !

-« Qu'est ce qu'il peu être désagréable ! Mais c'est certainement du à ses serpentards. Et puis, qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? Franchement, pourquoi est ce que je n'arrive pas à me concentrer ?  Je ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi ? » Se dit elle.

Même aux autres cours, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. En cours de métamorphose, elle avait transformé son plumier en chat alors qu ça devait être un oiseau. Elle a du courir après pour ne pas qu'il s'attaque aux oiseaux des autres. Cela avait même causé 20 points de moins pour gryffondor.

-Hermione, je sais pas ce que t'as en ce moment, mais si tu continue comme ça, il n'y auras plus de points pour notre maison. Dit Harry. Si il y a quelque chose qui va pas dit le !


	10. Sentiments

**Chapitre 10 : Sentiments.**

Durant tout le mois de Septembre et durant le début Octobre, Rogue était de glace et éviter Hermione sans arrêt. Celle-ci en était malade. C'est ça qu'elle avait la tête ailleurs. Elle pensait aux bons moments qu'elle avait passés avec lui et en avait les larmes aux yeux.

-« ça peux plus durer, je ne peux pas rester comme ça ! Il faut que j'aille lui parler ! » Se dit elle.

Elle alla à son bureau et frappa à la porte.

-Entrée. Miss, que faites vous ici ? dit Rogue d'un ton sans sentiments.

-S'il vous plaît, puis je vous parler ? J'ai tant à vous dire.

-Si c'est pour votre travaille…

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est que, je vous connais mieux que n'importe qui dans cette école et vous êtes mon ami. Ce froid que vous me faites passer me fait mal car je vous apprécie.

-Hermione, je ne peux pas être gentil rien qu'avec vous sous prétexte que vous êtes venue chez moi. Ce serait injuste pour les autres ! Et n'oubliez pas que je suis directeur des Serpentard et rusé comme ils sont, je ne voudrais pas qu'ils s'aperçoivent de notre amitié. Nous aurions des ennuies !

Hermione, ses yeux brillants de larmes, regardait son prof d'un air triste et suppliant.

-Ecoutez, reprit il, ici, on va être à la sortie au pré-au-lard, étant donner que je suis votre protecteur, on ne soupçonneras rien. Nous pourrons donc parler ce jour là.

-Merci Séverus. J'ai vraiment hâte d'y être.

-Ron grouille toi, on va être en retard sur le terrain !

-Oui, oui, j'arrive.

Mais qu'est ce que tu fais à la fin ?! Dépêche ! Râla Hermione.

Mais rien, voil !

Cela faisait plus de dix minutes qu'ils devaient être là bas. Quand ils arrivèrent, Ron avait passé tant de temps à ce préparer, qu'il avait énervé Hermione.

-Et bien Ron, te voilà enfin !

-Je m'excuse, j'avais quelque chose à faire.

-J'espère pour toi que c'était important, pour arriver ainsi, bon dépêche toi maintenant ! Fit Ginny.

Le match commença, Gryffondor contre Serdaigle. Cette année, Harry était le capitaine de l'équipe, Ginny et Colin poursuiveurs, Ron gardien, Seamus et Dean, les batteurs. Tout se passait bien pour les gryffondor, Hermione suivait le match mais après un certain temps, elle aperçut Rogue avec les autres professeurs et soudain, elle se mit à penser.

-« Et dire que demain c'est la sortie au Pré-au-lard, je vais enfin pouvoir lui parler. Ça me manque vraiment…Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ! Hermione, c'est un prof, arrête de penser ça ! Mais quand même, je suis grave ! »

Le match é tait fini, Harry avait attraper le vif et Ron s'était bien défendu malgré le coups qu'il s'est pris à la tête. Juste une égratignure. Gryffondor avait gagné et ils fêtèrent leur réussite. Mais Hermione ne paraissais pas s'amuser lorsque Ron alla vers elle et lui adressa la parole.

-Hermione, je peux te parler ?

-Oui, vas-y, je t'écoute.

-C'est que…je voudrais te parler à toi seule !

-Ok, allons dans le couloir, il n'y aura personne l !

Ils prirent le passage et avancèrent un peu dans le couloir.

-Bon, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu sais, ça fait pas mal de temps qu'on se connaît tout les deux, et je voulais savoir, enfin si tu veux bien, qu'on aille au Pré-au-lard tout les deux.

-Ron,…dit Hermione gênée, ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas, mais j'ai déjà prévue d'y aller avec quelqu'un.

-Ah oui, et qui ? Demanda Ron avide de le savoir.

-ça ne te regarde pas !

-Oh très bien, moi, je pensais te faire plaisir mais puisque c'est comme ça, tant pis !

Le lendemain, la journée parut longue pour Hermione qui attendait désespérément de sortir. Elle était si tendue, que Ron et Harry n'osait la contredire. Pour la sortie Hermione s'était bien habillée chaudement tout en restant élégante. Rogue l'attendait dans le hall. Elle descendit gracieusement les escaliers, sa cape virevoltant derrière elle.

-Vous êtes en beauté aujourd'hui Miss.

-Merci, par où commençons nous ?

-à vous de me le dire.

-Je pensais commencer par les livres, enfin, si cela vous intéresse.

-Pourquoi pas.

Ils sortirent et allèrent dans une bouquinerie. Hermione suivait Rogue parmi les livres de magie noire car elle savait qu'il aimait ça. Celle-ci avait eu l'idée de lui offrir un ouvrage pour la Noël. Rogue s'arrêta et contempla un livre plutôt ancien, il devait être assez rare car il n'y avait qu'un seul exemplaire. Celui-ci  le feuilletas et le remit en place. Il avait vraiment l'air de s'intéresser ! Elle attendit un peu qu'il s'éloigne, prit le livre et alla l'acheter. D'un coup de baguette, elle fit téléporter le bouquin dans sa chambre.

-Voilà, comme ça, j'ai un cadeau !

Ils promenèrent parmi les échoppes, Hermione vit pas mal de choses et avait flashé sur des statuettes d'animaux magique, en particulier des licornes, c'était l'animal qu'elle préféré. Il y avait aussi, une magnifique robe de soirée et celle d'été à moitié prix. Après les boutiques, ils allèrent aux trois balais boire une bièreaubeurre. Là, ils tombèrent sur Harry et Ron. Mais celui-ci ne lui adressa pas la parole. Harry alla vers Hermione et discutèrent de leurs achats. Hermione, avec la sensation de légèreté, regardé Séverus de façon euphorique. Harry l'avait remarqué ainsi que Ron, ce qui le mit encore plus en colère.

-« Qu'est ce qu'il me plait, au plus je le connais et au plus je l'apprécie. Pensa Hermione tendit que Rogue parlait. Pourtant, je sais qu'il est plus âgé que moi, mais je crois bien que je l'aime ! Ça y est, je me l'avoue, j'aime Séverus ! »

Plus tard, alors que Harry et Ron étaient partis depuis plus d'une heure, ils décidèrent de retourner à Poudlard.

-Merci pour cette agréable journée.

-Ce fut un plaisir, à demain pour les cours en espérant que vous serez aussi attentive qu'aujourd'hui !

-Oui, je tacherais de ne pas l'oublier !

Elle retourna dans la salle commune où elle trouva Harry seul.

-Tiens, où est Ron ?

-Tu t'intéresses à lui maintenant !

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui vas pas. ?

-Tout à l'heure, alors qu'on parlait, tu aurais du voir la façon dont tu dévorait Rogue du regard ! Ron, enfin tu sais,…

-Mais quoi, qu'est ce qu'il a à la fin !

-Il t'aime Hermione.

-Harry,…Ce n'est pas ça, mais…

-Rogue, coupa Harry, j'avais compris. Mais comment peux tu ? Il a l'âge d'être ton père !

-Harry, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tout ce temps que j'ai passer avec lui ! J'ai appris à le connaître, à l'apprécier et je suis son amie. Et je me suis rendue compte à quel point mon cœur brûle pour lui !

-Et Krum ?

-Nous avons rompu, il habite loin et puis ce n'est pas facile. Tu sais, c'était juste une amourette mais là c'est pas pareil. Je t'en prie, n'en parle à personne, nul ne pourrait me comprendre !

-Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, je ne dirais rien à personne, tu peux me faire confiance.

-Merci Harry, tu sais, ça fait du bien de parler à quelqu'un quand on éprouve des sentiments si fort, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais.

Voilà, la suite pour jeudi, si tout vas bien, car avec les examens, je dois voir si j'ai le temps. Sauf si j'ai pas mal de reviews, la je la mettrait peut être plus vite que prévue, à la prochaine.


	11. Nouvel allié

**Chapitre 11 : Nouvel allié.**

Hermione marchait seule dans les couloir, elle venait de passer un agréable moment à discuter avec l'homme qu'elle aime, ce qu'elle adorait, c'est cette douce fragrance de jasmin, l'odeur qu'elle préféré, le parfum de son maître des potions. Le cœur léger, elle retourna à la salle commune de gryffondor affin de continuer ses travaux et d'étudier ses cours. Il y avait pas mal de choses à faire pour le lendemain, mais ce n'est pas ça qui l'empêchera d'avoir la tête dans les nuages quand soudain, elle rencontra un obstacle, ce qui la fit tomber.

-Eh alors, Granger ? Tu ne sais pas regarder où tu marches ?

-Personne ne t'a demandé de rester au milieu du chemin !

-Tu es encore en train de rêvasser ? Et puis, ça n'a plus l'air d'être le grand amour avec poil de carotte !

-Occupe toi de tes affaires  Malfoy. Et toi, cela fait pas mal de temps que tu ne traînes plus avec ses deux débiles qui te serve de chiens de garde.

-J'avais quelque chose à faire et ses deux idiots n'aurait fait que m'ennuyer et puis ça ne te regarde pas !

-Je fais comme toi ! Fout moi la paix et je te laisserai tranquille.

-Ne rêve pas trop Granger !

Et ils continuèrent leur chemin dans des directions opposées.

-« Non mais, pour qui il se prend ? » pensa t'elle.

Quand elle entra dans la salle commune, elle eu droit aux commentaires de Ron.

-Alors, tu daignes enfin rentrer ! Encore fourrée dans les livres !

Hermione lui lança un regard noir et monta.

-Ron, tu deviens vraiment pénible ! Dit Harry d'un ton las.

Au cours de potions, l'atmosphère était étrange, Rogue paraissait plus sympathique qu'à son habitude. Il était tout aussi sévère avec  les gryffondors que les serpentards. Hermione, ne pouvait détourner son regard du prof, ce qui énervé Ron. Elle buvait les moindres paroles de celui-ci et n'avait jamais parut si attentive qu'en ce moment. Drago, lui regardait Hermione et se posait des questions.

-Qu'est ce qui lui prend à celle là, elle se sent mal ou quoi ? La façon dont elle dévore le prof du regard, ça me paraît louche !

-Monsieur Malfoy, je vous ai posait une question !

-Quoi ?...Je, excusez-moi  professeur, j'ai mal compris ! Pouvez vous me redire la question ?

-Soyez plus attentif, je viens de vous demander quel était l'ingrédient essentiel de la potion d'anti- stress.

-…

- Et bien, Malfoy, ça vous arrive d'écouter ! Je retire vingt points à Serpentard.

-Quoi ?!

Tout les gryffondors furent surpris Rogue tirant des points à sa propre maison ! C'est nouveau ça. Harry et Ron se regardèrent avec un large sourire.

-Vous avez parfaitement entendu. Miss Granger, répondez.

-Oui professeur, fit celle-ci toute heureuse, c'est de l'aconit, mais il ne faut pas dépasser une certaine dose car il devient vite un somnifère.

-Bien Miss Granger, vingt points pour gryffondor en raison de cette excellente réponse.

-« Qu'il retire des points à Serpentard c'est grave, mais qu'il en donne aux gryffondor, c'est qu'il a vraiment un problème ! » se dit Drago. « Et Granger qui se promène dans les couloirs, il faut que je la suive ! »

Quelques jours plus tard, le jeune serpentard rodait dans les couloirs de Poudlard en espérant coincé quelques élèves n'étant pas dans leurs dortoirs et prendre le plaisir de leurs enlevé des points, puisqu'il était préfet.

Alors qu'il allait punir deux élèves de serdaigle qui s'embrassé dans les couloirs, Malfoy vit Hermione passer. Il laissa tomber sa punition et la suivit.

-« Mais, elle se dirige chez Rogue ! Il doit y avoir quelque chose de louche là-dessus ! » Pensa t'il.

Il se cacha derrière une statue prés de la porte du bureau et vit Hermione entrée.

-« C'est bien ce qui me semblait, ils doivent cacher quelque chose. »

Malfoy qui soupçonnait son directeur alla voir Dumbledore.

-Excusez moi monsieur, pourrais je vous parler ?

-Oui bien sûr, que puis je faire pour vous aidez ?

-C'est que, vous voyez, mon père, …Quand mon père était à Azkaban, j'ai découvert quelque chose.

-Oui, continuez.

-Dans les sous sol de mon manoir, il y a des pièces secrètes dédiées au seigneur des ténèbres et j'y ai découvert des choses horribles sur mon père. L'ennui, c'est qu'il s'est évadé, je n'ai pas de nouvelles et j'ai peur qu'il ne veuille me faire faire mangemort. Et moi, je ne veux pas être partisan du seigneur des ténèbres.

-Et bien monsieur Malfoy, je…Dumbledore était un peu surpris.

-Je ne veux pas ressembler à mon père, ce lâche, être le serviteur de quelqu'un, c'est la honte de la famille. Je veux vivre pour moi et personne d'autre !

-Vous voulez notre aide c'est ça ?

-C'est que j'ai peur qu'ils soient au courant de ce que j'ai découvert !

Nous vous garderont ici, ayant des aurors parmi nous, il y aura moins de dangers.

-Oh fait professeur ?

-Oui

-Le professeur Rogue me semble bizarre ses temps si, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça !

-C'est peu être grâce à l'amiti !

-Quoi ?

-Vous êtes malin Drago, je suis sur que vous avez dû remarquer l'amitié qu'il y a entre Séverus et Hermione. Ce qui est normale. Il s'est occupé de Miss Granger après le décès de ses parents.

-Le jour de son évasion…

-Oui, Séverus ayant connu la même expérience a dû se prendre d'amitié pour Granger. Il n'y a rien d'autre de plus, si c'est cela qui vous préoccupe !

-Non, c'était juste comme ça, mais ça fait vraiment drôle !


	12. Surprise du 25

**Chapitre 12 : La surprise du 25.**

Pour les fêtes de fin d'année, Hermione les passerait avec Harry, Rogue restant à l'école, ils seraient donc ensemble. Ron retournait chez lui ainsi que les autres élèves pour les vacances. Hermione se demandait comment ça se passerait surtout que Drago serait avec eux.

-« Quelle catastrophe, se dit elle, je suis sûr qu'il va nous faire vivre une soirée d'enfer ! »

Cette année, étant donner que peu rester à Poudlard, Dumbledore décida de rassembler élèves et professeur restant dans la grande salle afin de fêter la Noël. Ils avaient reçu les invitations au matin et devaient être prêt pour huit heures devant la grande salle.

Le matin de Noël, Hermione descendit dans la salle commune et souhaita un joyeux Noël à Harry qui regardait les cadeaux qu'on lui avait envoyé. Il avait un pull à madame Weasley, un livre sur les duels à Hermione et d'autres choses. Hermione regarda à son tour, elle avait reçu à Harry, un set de bureau, plume qui écrit seul, parchemin et autre. A Ron, un nouveau chaudron tout neuf car l'ancien, avait des coups. Ron au cours de potion avait frappé le chaudron de la jeune fille sous la colère et depuis il avait des bosses. Hermione éclata de rire. Elle ouvrit ensuite le paquet d'Hagrid, c'était des biscuits fait maison et à madame et à madame Weasley, elle reçu un petit gilet en laine blanche.

-Hermione, tu as encore un paquet ! Tu crois que…

Hermione prit le paquet et l'ouvrit délicatement.

-Oh, génial ! S'exclama t'elle. C'est celle que j'ai vue dans une boutique au Pré-au-lard.

Elle sortie une magnifique robe en velours rouge, la jupe longue et évasée comme une tulipe. Avec celle-ci, elle découvrit un autre petit paquet.

-Et, j'ai déjà vue ça quelque part ! Mais oui, c'était dans les appartements de sa mère ! Il m'a offert cet objet que Khalan a fait, alors qu'il doit y tenir.

Khalan fit un large sourire, en fait c'était une jolie petite statuette de licorne et Hermione la serré contre son cœur.

-Je promet d'en prendre soin ! dit elle.

-« Rogue qui fait des cadeaux, alors là je rêve » Pensa Harry.

                                                                     OOoo

De son côté, Rogue alla dans son bureau, sur la table, était déposé un paquet dans un emballage argenté.

-Tiens, qui est ce qui as mis ce paquet l ? Ce doit être sûrement une farce, personne ne m'a jamais rien offert, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer ! A moins que…

Il se dirigea vers le cadeau, le regarda et se demanda d'où il pouvait provenir. Il y avait une carte attachée par un ruban.

**Cher Séverus,**

**Je vous souhaite mes meilleurs vœux et un joyeux Noël. Je vous remercie pour tous ce que vous avez fait pour moi.**

**Hermione Granger**

-Quoi ! Hermione, quelle gentille intension.

Il ouvrit le paquet et découvrit un merveilleux livre, celui qu'il avait vu au pré-au-lard. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée que quelqu'un pensait à lui.

                                                                       OOoo

Pour la soirée, Hermione avait mis sa splendide robe qu'elle venait de recevoir ainsi que son nouveau gilet blanc. Elle avait un léger maquillage assorti et avait attaché ses cheveux en demi queue à l'aide d'une pince en forme de papillon de la même couleur. Harry lui était habillé d'un costume noir tout simple mais avec quelques motifs argent sur la veste. C'était une soirée façon moldu.

Ils se rendirent devant la porte de la grande salle et attendirent. Là se trouver Drago, habillé d'un costume vert et argent.

-Nous ne sommes pas beaucoup ! S'exclama Harry.

-Très biens, jeunes gens, vous pouvez entrer. Dit une voix derrière eux.

C'était le professeur Mcgonnagal habillée d'une grande robe noir scintillante.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle, celle-ci était sublime. Un immense sapin au fond, une grande table décorée d'une nappe blanche et rouge avec des roses de Noël. Tout autour de la pièce était disposé toutes sortes  de statues de glace et le ciel étoilé était enneigé. Mais quel ne fut pas leur surprise quand entrèrent dans la salle toute une bande d'invités, la famille Weasley au grand complet, tout les membres de l'ordre du phénix et les professeurs de Poudlard. Hermione alla dire bonjours à tous et se dirigea ensuite vers Rogue. Il était habillé d'un pantalon en jeans et d'un chemisier en satin noir. Ça lui allait vraiment bien. Hermione le remercia des superbes cadeaux qu'il lui avait offerts et il fit de même. Harry, lui, parlait avec Lupin, de sa carrière d'auror, lui demandant des conseilles. Hagrid, discuter avec Charly, Bill et Mondingus des dragon de Roumanie.

-Mais comment se fait il que Percy soit ici ? Demanda Harry à Ron.

-Comme l'année passée, le ministère a fait des bêtises, ils se sont excusés à Dumbledore et Percy s'est excusez auprès de nous. Et puis, ce n'était pas de sa faute si Fudge ne nous croyais pas. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre sa place.

-C'est normale, je comprends.

La soirée continua, ils passèrent à table, Hermione toujours auprès de Séverus, souriant à chaque phrase qu'il prononçait. Harry rigolait en voyant Fred et George faire des bêtises avec leur farces et attrape, madame Weasley se démenant avec eux. Au bout de la salle, un groupe de magicien jouer une musique de fond durent le repas. Malfoy, lui, était assis prés de Ginny et ne parler pas beaucoup quand celle-ci lui adressa la parole.

-Drago, je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?

-Pourquoi pas.

-Qu'est ce qui t'as fait venir de notre côt ?

-ça ne te regarde pas !

-Excuse moi. Dit elle gênée.

-…

-…

-Mon père,…J'ai découvert pas mal de choses chez moi, assez pour ne jamais le regarder. Et c'est assez compromettent pour moi. Si je retourne chez moi, je risque d'être confronté aux mangemorts. Je ne veux pas être comme eux ! J'aime ma liberté.

-Je comprends, ça doit être dur pour toi !

Ils discutèrent ensemble et Ron s'en aperçut.

-« Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous à tous à la fin pour se lier d'amitié pour des serpentard. Rogue et Hermione

C'est déjà lourd mais Malfoy et ma sœur, la je sens que je vais disjonct ! »

Soudain Albus claqua ses mains, la musique changea et fit place à un groupe de sorcier, jouant des morceaux moldu.

-Je déclare la piste de danse ouverte. Minerva, me ferez vous l'honneur ?

Le morceau était un solo, Albus et Minerva allèrent danser suivi de Lupin et Tonk. D'autre couple se formèrent sur la piste. Ce qui surpris encore plus Ron, c'est de voir Rogue proposé une danse à Hermione.

-« Franchement dégouttant, si seulement je savais danser ! » Pensa t'il.

Hermione était heureuse, les mains sur les épaules de Rogue, sa tête se rapprochant au fur et à mesure de lui pour finir contre son torse et sentant son doux parfum de jasmin. Celui-ci parut gêné car elle était très proche de lui. C'est fou, mais d'un certain côté, elle lui faisait penser à Lily. Hermione sentait les douces mains de Séverus glisser le long de son dos ce qui lui donna un frisson qui lui parcouru l'échine. Comme elle se sentait bien.

Ron, au bout de la salle, les regardait d'un œil noir, mais ce qui l'énerva encore plus, c'est sa sœur Ginny qui dansait avec Drago.

-Monsieur Weasley, vous m'accordait cette danse. Lui demanda Tonk. Ron abasourdit et pris au dépourvue.

-Euh,…Oui, oui je veux bien.

Ils dansèrent et s'amusèrent  toute la soirée et tout doucement, ils retournèrent chacun chez soi. Rogue raccompagna Hermione à sa salle commune.

-Ce fut un plaisir de danser avec vous, vous êtes une excellente danseuse.

-Vous de même.

-Bon, il est temps d'y aller, passer une bonne nuit.

-Vous aussi.

Il retourna vers ses cachots.

Hermione rentra dans la salle commune où elle trouva Harry.

-Eh bien, tout c'est bien passé pour toi !

-Oui, cette soirée était magique.

-Bonne nuit.

-A toi aussi.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, des cris se firent entendre, ce qui les réveilla en sursauts. Ils descendirent et se dirigèrent là d'où venaient les bruits. Ils arrivèrent dans le hall où les portes étaient grandes ouvertes. Dehors, c'était un combat des plus effroyable. Les jets de lumières fusaient à travers tout.

-Que faites vous l ? Cria Mcgonnagal, allez vous mettre à l'abri !

-Mais on veut vous aider !

-Pas de mais, dépêchez vous !

Soudain, un cri retentis, certains mangemorts étaient dans un piteux état, Hagrid tomba sur le sol, il venait de se faire toucher. Harry bouscula Mcgonnagal et se précipita vers le semi géant afin de le secourir. Un jet de lumière alla droit sur lui qui brusquement prit un seul coup qui le fit basculer. C'était Malfoy, il venait de lui sauver la vie.

-Malfoy ?!...Est ce que ça va. Dit Harry.

-Oui, juste une brûlure mais ça vas aller !

-Vite les jeunes, à l'intérieur !

La bataille prit fin, Harry, Hermione et Drago étaient dans le couloir et attendait. Les profs rentrèrent  et amenèrent Hagrid à l'infirmerie.

-Malfoy venez avec nous, ainsi que Miss Hermione, vous pourrez nous aidez.

Les mangemorts avaient pris la fuite. Hagrid était allongé à l'infirmerie. Pomfresh fut incapable de l'aider, juste le soulager en attendant de l'emmener à St Mangouste. Drago lui avait une vilaine brûlure à soigner et c'est Hermione qui s'en occupa sous les directives de Pompom.

-C'était courageux de ta part. Fit Hermione à l'adresse de Drago.

-C'est normale en temps de guerre, vaut mieux se serrer les coudes même si ce n'est pas la grande amitié. Et puis, je veux réparer les bêtises de mon père !

-Merci pour tout à l'heure. Dit Harry qui venait d'apparaître sur le seuil de la porte.

-De rien Potter !

-Vous avez des nouvelles d'Hagrid ?

-Ils doivent le transporter à St Mangouste car il est blessé grièvement. Dit Hermione.

-J'espère que ça vas aller. Fit Harry le regard triste.

Mcgonnagal entra et les fit retourner dans leur dortoir.

Un grand merci à Kloona, Sohaya et princesse d'obscurité pour leurs review. Suite jeudi prochain.


	13. Panique à Poudlard

**Chapitre 13 : Panique à Poudlard**

Pour la rentrée de Janvier, Dumbledore avait pris des mesures de sécurité afin de protéger ses étudiants, par des sorts, des barrières magiques mais il fallait rester prudent. Durant la réunion de l'ordre du phénix, suite aux attaques, ils avaient parlé des problèmes de Malfoy.

-C'était sûrement pour te récupérer Drago. Avaient ils dit.

Pour ça, il le surprotégeait, partout où il allait, Drago était obligé d'être accompagner.

Les cours avaient repris, Ron, Hermione toujours en train de bouder l'un sur l'autre avec Harry au milieu pour compter les points.

-Vous êtes vraiment des idiots ! Vous ne pourriez pas faire un effort et faire la paix une fois pour toute !

C'était l'heure pour le cours de potion, ils entrèrent dans la salle et s'assirent à leur place habituelle, sauf Drago qui s'était mis prés de Ron et Harry.

-Très bien, aujourd'hui nous allons voir la potion d'anti- flamme. Cette potion est assez compliquée et demande beaucoup d'attention.

Il donna un coup de baguette et les ingrédients ainsi que les instructions apparurent au tableau. Les élèves allèrent chercher les ingrédients et se mirent au travail. Rogue passait entre les bureaux tout en râlant sur ceux qui travailler pas assez bien à son goût. Alors qu'il passait prés de Neuville, il y eu une explosion, le chaudron de celui-ci venait de sauter, Rogue le pris de plein fouet tandis que Neuville ne savait où se mettre.

-SEVERUS !!!!Hurla Hermione se précipitant vers lui. Répond-moi, je t'en prie. Allez chercher de l'aide vous autre !

-Je n'ai jamais vu Hermione comme ça, avant ça lui aurait fait plaisir ! dit Ron à Harry alors qu'il couraient vers l'infirmerie.

Rogue ouvrit les yeux, Hermione le tenait de ses bras.

-Séverus, ça vas ?!...

-Oui, je crois que ça va aller.

Tous les élèves étaient sidérés, voir Hermione s'occuper de Rogue en l'appelant par son prénom, c'était vraiment étrange. Madame Pomfresh arriva, aida Rogue à se lever et fit sortir les élèves. Hermione les accompagna jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

-ça va, ce n'est juste qu'une bosse, rien de grave, ce sera réparé en moins de deux. Dit Pompom, mais je voudrais que vous restiez ici encore un peu au cas ou ! Et vous miss, vous n'avez pas cours ?

-Si, mais j'aimerais rester encore un peu auprès de Séverus.

Pomfresh la regarda d'un drôle d'œil puis retourna à ses occupations après avoir soigné le maître des potions.

-J'ai eu si peur pour vous, dit Hermione les yeux luisant. Quand vous étiez à terre inconscient, c'était…

-Hermione, ça vas aller,…

Rogue regardait Hermione d'une étrange façon, de l'affection, c'est ce qu'il a dans les yeux.

-« Ce peut il qu'il ressente quelque chose pour moi, ou est ce qu'il me considère seulement pour une enfant » se demanda Hermione.

-Comment se peut il que vous vous inquiétiez pour moi ! Moi qui suis le pire des enseignant de cette école, alors que personne ne s'intéresse à moi ! Je ne comprends pas.

-C'est que…je…c'est difficile à dire, j'ai vraiment peur de votre réaction.

-Hermione, vas-y, je te ferais pas la tête pour ça voyons !

-Jesuisamoureusedevous voil !

-Quoi ?!...

-Je vous aime ! Dit elle rouge pivoine, regardant à terre et tordant ses mains dans tout les sens.

Rogue était ému, plus un son ne sortait de sa bouche.

-Je m'excuse, je n'aurais pas du.

Elle sortie et s'enfuie en courant.

 -Mais qu'est ce qui m'a prit d'aller lui dire, bien sur qu'il ne m'aime pas comme ça, il pourrait être mon père !

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas attendu la réponse, tu ne pourras pas toujours t'échapper car je te signale  quand même qu'on a cours. Dit Harry.

-Oh, Ron, …je…attends, je vais t'expliquer.

Ron venait de rentrer et avait tout entendue.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai compris. Tu l'aimes n'est ce pas ? Je le sais, ça se voit dans tes yeux. Du moment que tu sois heureuse c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Mais si il te fait du mal je…

Hermione le prit dans ces bras.

-Merci. Dit elle.

-Enfin, il était temps ! Dit Harry heureux de la réconciliation.


	14. Réciproque

**Chapitre 14 : réciproque.**

Cela faisait quelques semaines que Hermione ne présentait plus le cours de potion.

-Tu exagères Hermione, ce n'est pas parce que tu te caches que ça va changer quelque chose ! Dit Ron.

-J'ai peur d'affronter la réalité, qu'il ne me parle plus ça me briserai le cœur !

-Et au match, tu seras là quand même !

-Oui, j'irais, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Et vous, vous allez être en retard pour l'entraînement, en temps que capitaine, ça ne le fait pas.

-Oui t'as raison, à tout à l'heure.

Hermione alla à la bibliothèque et tomba sur Malfoy qui parler avec Ginny.

-« Ils ont vraiment l'air de bien s'entendre ces deux là, quelle chance. »

Durant les cours de potion, Hermione était restée à la bibliothèque, lorsque Peeves vint l'ennuyer.

-Alors Miss je sais tout, on sèche les cours ? Ce n'est pas bien ça ! Dit Peeves.

-Laisse moi tranquille !

-Miss Granger sèche les cours, …Chantonna t'il sans arrêt.

-Peeves, tu veux que j'aille chercher le baron sanglant, je suis sur que ça te calmera !

Le fantôme lui fit une grimace et disparût à travers le plafond.

Le jour du match, au dîner alors qu'ils étaient à la grande salle.

-Hermione, tu devrais manger tu sais, ça fait plusieurs jours que tu ne mange plus ! Tu vas finir par être malade. Dit Ron.

-Laisse moi tranquille, je n'ai pas faim !

-Il a raison tu sais.

-Ginny, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre ! Fit Hermione.

-Au fait Ginny, ça va avec Malfoy ? Demanda Harry.

-C'est Drago, et oui, pourquoi me demande tu cela.

-Vous avez l'air heureux ensemble, a-t-il vraiment chang ? Demanda Harry.

-C'est vrai que Malfoy sauver Harry, il doit sûrement avoir un problème grave. Fit Ron.

-Ou peut-être veux t'il devenir notre ami. Dit Ginny.

-…

-Bonne chance pour le match, même si j'ai ma préférence pour serpentard, ce qui est logique. Quand à Vous Miss Granger, je veux vous voir dans mon bureau dés la fin du match. Dit Rogue qui venait d'apparaître derrière eux.

Et il continua sa route.

-Hermione, je te l'avais dit, tu ne pourras pas toujours t'enfuir. Cette fois ci, il faut prendre ton courage et que tu y aille. Dit Harry.

Hermione paniquer, mais qu'est ce qu'il va me dire ? Il doit être sûrement fâché.

Le match commença la lutte était serrée, il n'y avait que le vif d'or qui donnerai la victoire. Harry et Drago chassaient le vif côte à côte, se donnant des coups. Le blond était à deux doigts de l'avoir quand un cognard vint lui passer à raz du nez. C'était Dean et Seamus qui le lui avait envoyé. Ce qui donna l'occasion à Harry de foncer et de l'attraper. C'était la victoire pour gryffondor. Hermione qui paniqué pour son rendez-vous, ne fit que les applaudir timidement. Drago et Harry se serrèrent la main. Ce fut un très beau match.

Ils retournèrent à la salle commune pour faire la fête. Harry et Ron écrivirent aux Weasley  pour leur parler des attaques et du match. Et ils retournèrent festoyer avec les autres.

Hermione, se dirigea vers les cachots, elle tremblait de tout ses membres et frappa à la porte.

-Entrez… Alors Hermione, pourquoi ? Dit il d'une voix douce.

Hermione était abasourdit.

-Je croyais…je…pensais que…vous…Bégaya t'elle.

-Que je ne vous parlerai plus ? C'est cela ? Coupa t'il. Qu'est ce qui a bien pu vous faire penser cela ? Miss, c'est pour vous, vos études, vous n'allez quand même pas gâcher votre vie pour moi, cela fait déjà plusieurs jour que vous ne participez plus aux cours, il va vous falloir rattraper ce retard. Je vous propose des séances de rattrapages quand dites vous ?

-Oh, oui bien sur, merci…Mais je…je m'excuse. J'ai vraiment été idiote, je n'aurais pas du vous le dire, vous êtes mon professeur et ça m'est interdit. C'est impossible, je le sais, alors, je vous en prie, pardonnez moi.Dit elle rouge pivoine, les larmes au bord des yeux regardant le sol.

Rogue s'approcha d'elle et lui releva la tête de sa main avec une tel douceur.

-Ne vous excusez pas Miss, je vous crois bien plus que ce que vous pouvez le penser. Jamais personne ne m'a jamais montrer autant d'attention que vous. C'est vrai, nous n'avons pas le droit, j'ai l'âge d'être votre père et je ne dois pas penser à cela.

Hermione le regardait de ses yeux emplie d'amour, ils étaient si proche l'un de l'autre. Rogue entoura Hermione de ses bras qui se blottit contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment. Hermione releva la tête et le regarda dans ses yeux, il y avait une telle tendresse dans son regard, ils se rapprochèrent, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Hermione avait le cœur qui battait la chamade, elle était heureuse.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'encourage. Suite la semaine prochaine !


	15. Surprotection

**Chapitre 15 : Surprotection.**

-Alors, comment ça c'est pass ? Ça a ét ? Pas trop dur ou…

-Oh, vous ne pouvez pas savoir ! C'était,…

Elle avait l'air dans un rêve.

-Mais quoi ? fit Ron.

-Il m'a embrassé, il m'aime ! Je suis si heureuse !

-C'est bien pour toi, mais tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu dangereux ! Si jamais le ministère l'apprend, vous risquez votre carrière, et vous risquer d'être renvoyer ! Dit Ron.

-Je sais, mais comment veux tu ? Aller voir Dumbledore pour lui demander ? Faire quoi ?

-Ecoute, tout à l'heure je vais le voir pour demander des nouvelles d'Hagrid. Tu veux que je lui pose la question ? Car de toute façon, il sait toujours se qui se passe dans cette établissement. Je suis sur qu'il est déjà au courant. Fit Harry.

-Oui, mais tu es sur que Rogue serait d'accord.

-Je n'ai cas lui glisser un mot, en disant pas vos noms et voir sa réaction, ensuite je te dirais quoi.

D'accord, je parlerais de cela avec Séverus dés que tu m'auras dit quoi.

Harry se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur.

-Excusez-moi, pourrais je avoir des nouvelles d'Hagrid ?

-Oui, bien sur Harry. Il va beaucoup mieux. Normalement, il va bientôt sortir.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a eu en fait ?

-Quelques os cassé, plusieurs hématomes, mais un sort qui était inconnue de Pomfresh et de moi-même. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ont vite trouvé le contre sort.

-Je suis heureux de savoir qu'il se porte bien !

-Au fait professeur !

-Oui, qui a-t-il Harry ?

-Eh voilà,…En fait, j'ai des amis, mais pas de cette école, c'est un ami qui aime sa prof et inversement. On sait que c'est interdit, mais comment peuvent ils s'aimer sans que personne s'en aperçoivent.  Sans savoir si leur proviseur n'est pas déjà au courant. Fit il en regardant Albus qui avait un regard amusé.

-Car il est toujours au courant de ce qui se passe dans l'enceinte de son établissement ! fit Dumbledore. Oui je suis au courant et non je ne les renverrai pas ! Séverus est un excellent professeur et Hermione, une excellente étudiante. Et puis, c'est un peu de ma faute, c'est moi qui ai envoyait Hermione chez Séverus cet été mais d'un côté je les ai un peu aidé. Ils en avaient  besoin aussi bien l'un que l'autre et on des points communs. Je parlerais avec le professeur Rogue, ne te fait pas de soucis.

Harry sortit et alla rejoindre Hermione.

-Il va en parler avec Sev ! J'espère qu'il va faire en sorte qu'on puisse se voir.

-Certainement, Dumbledore n'est pas drôle.

Drago était assis sur un banc prés de Ginny.

-Tu sais Ginny, je suis sincèrement désolé pour les vacheries que moi et mon père avions pu te dire. Il a toujours été comme ça. Mais moi, j'ai appris à te connaître et t'apprécier…Je t'aime beaucoup, tu es une véritable amie !

-Oh Drago, arrête, arrête, tu vas me faire rougir. Toi aussi, je te trouve sympa tu sais. Je suis sur que malgré le froid que tu veux faire passer aux autres, se caches un cœur d'or !

-C'est quand même ennuyant cette histoire !

-Quoi ?!

Depuis cette attaque j'ai l'impression d'être épi !

Tu sait c'est pas pour dire mais tu l'es, puisque ils sont là pour te protéger.

-Oui, je sais mais ça devient lourd à la fin !


	16. Découverte inatendue

**Chapitre 16 : Découverte inattendue.**

Au cours de potion, Rogue était de nouveau lui-même, il ne pouvait montrer de la gentillesse, de peur que quelqu'un s'aperçoive quelque chose. Parfois, on pouvait seulement voir leurs yeux se croiser et s'enflammer. Mais ils détournaient aussi vite la tête. Drago qui était prés d'Hermione, était toujours aussi froid.

 -Comment vas-tu Drago ? Demanda Harry.

- Potter, ce n'est pas parce que je suis de ton côté et que je t'ai sauvé la vie qu'on est amis. Et ce n'est pas parce que je suis avec Ginny que je vais me mettre à fréquenter des gryffondor. C'est clair dans ta petite tête ou c'est trop compliqué pour toi Potter ?

-Très bien, si tu le prend comme ça ! Fit Harry.

Après les cours, ils allèrent à la grande salle pour dîner.

-Alors les cours de rattrapage ! Fit Harry.

-Impeccable, c'est tellement bien les cours particulier.

-On se demande lesquels ! Ironisa Ron.

-Ron ! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, tu sais bien que nous n'allons pas plus loin car on risques des ennuies.

-Si on a plus le droit de plaisanter ! Dit Ron.

-Tu parles d'un sens de l'humour. Dit Hermione.

Soudain une volée d'hiboux arriva. Hedwige tandis la patte et Harry détacha la  « Gazette du sorcier »

et lu.

_Découverte d'un corps assassiné._

**_Malfoy retrouvé dans un coffre de Gringotts._**

****

_C'est ce vendredi 12 avril, que le corps inerte de Lucius Malfoy a été découvert. Celui-ci se trouver à l'intérieur du coffre d'un mangemort qui devait être jugé. Ce mangemort du nom de Huisman devait retirer de l'argent afin de payer son avocat. Quand ils ouvrirent le coffre à 18h30 précise, ils découvrir le corps mutilé de Mr Malfoy emprisonné dans un bloc de glace magique. D'après l'autopsie, il se serait fait assassiner par Huisman qui après l'avoir tuer l'aurait enfermé dans son propre coffre. Le ministère mène son enquête afin de trouver le plus d'indices possibles pour incarcérer le meurtrier. Le décès remonterait au mois de juillet, jour auquel Mr Malfoy se serait évadé. Il l'aurait tout d'abord battu et torturé avant de l'enfermer vivant dans un bloc de glace conservateur (comme les statues de glace magique qui ne fondent pas). Ils ont du certainement essayer de récupérer des informations, mais lesquels ? La question reste sans réponses._

-Ce n'est pas possible, c'est un poisson d'avril l ! Dit Ron.    

-Non, là je crains que ce soit vrai fit Harry.

-Comment ce peut ils ? Lucius était haut placé prés de Voldemort et arrête de tirer cette tête Ron ! Fit Hermione.

-Il a du certainement faire quelque chose de mal ou alors il n'avais plus d'utilité pour Vo...vol…demort.

-Bien Ron, tu t'améliores ! Dit Hermione.

-C'est vrai que Malfoy n'avait plus son pouvoir sur le ministère et c'est peu être pour cela que Voldemort avait besoin de lui. Et peu être qu'il savait trop de choses compromettantes et comme il avait déjà trahis Voldemort, celui-ci préféra l'éliminer. Fit Harry.

-Mais il risque de s'en prendre à Drago, c'est terrible ça ! S'exclama Hermione.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Dumbledore est là, donc aucuns problèmes. Fit Ron.

-Oui, j'espère que tu as raison !

-Et si on aller parler à Drago, il saura sûrement nous aider !

Et ils se dirigèrent vers Malfoy. Celui-ci paraissait impassible, toujours aussi froid, aucune larme ne coulait. Même si c'est son père, Drago avait vraiment l'air indifférent.

-Pouvons nous discuter ?

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment Harry ?

-Oh Ginny ! Je…

-Tu crois pas que quand tu viens de perdre quelqu'un qui test cher, tu préfère rester seul ?

-Si, mais, c'est important !

-Et si on parlait de Sirius Black ?

Harry parut blessé, cela se voyait sur son visage.

-Je comprends Ginny, mais c'est pour une bonne raison, tu sais, ils vont certainement s'attaquer à Drago et ce qu'il sait pourrait peu être nous être utile afin d'élucider ce mystère. Mais tu as raison, je lui demanderais plus tard.

Ginny lui sourie et lui fit signe merci.

Ginny alla vers Drago.

-Si tu as besoin de te confier n'ai pas peur ! Je suis là.

-Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec mes ennuies, tu mérite pas ça.

-Drago, tu es mon ami, laisse toi aller, ce n'est pas bon de tout garder pour soi. Si tu veux, on va ailleurs.

-Merci Ginny, je veux bien.

Ils allèrent dehors et Drago éclata, il versa des larmes et Ginny le consola. Car même si il s'était retournait contre Lucius, il était quand même son père et il l'aimait.

Il était à présent l'heure du dîner, Harry, Hermione et Ron devait parler avec Drago absolument même si c'est dur pour lui.

-Nous irons après le dîner se dirent ils.

C'est alors qu'Hagrid arriva dans la grande salle, il avait l'air bien mieux, Harry se leva et couru vers lui.

-Oh Hagrid, je suis si content de vous voir en forme !

-Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir Harry. Et heureux d'être enfin sortit !

Hagrid alla rejoindre la table des professeurs. Harry décida d'aller parler à Drago.

-Drago, puis je te parler ?

-Oui vas y sinon je sens que tu vas me harceler jusqu'à ce que je te crache le morceau.

-Qu'est ce que tu as découvert qui t'a fait changer comme ça ? Et pourquoi les mangemorts t'en veulent ?

-Pour la bonne et unique raison, que j'ai découvert chez moi une des planque des mangemorts avec quelques un de leurs secrets et je crois que c'est pour ça qu'il me recherche.

-Ton père, je croyais que c'était lui qui voulait te faire mangemort !

-Il en avait l'intention, mais maintenant ça ne risque plus rien de ce côté-là. Le seul fait est que je sais trop de choses et ils veulent m'éliminer comme ils l'ont fait avec mon père. Quelle bande d'enfoir !

-Pour ça t'inquiète pas, dit Harry, on est là pour te protéger !

Un grand merci à Lome, Kloona, Kaorulabelle, Sohaya, Cyrca, Edwige, Aurelia et Phobia Floral pour vos reviews. En espérant que ces deux chapitres vous plaise. Suite Jeudi prochain.


	17. Disparition

**Chapitre 17****: Disparition.**

Hermione descendit l'escalier principal et se dirigea vers les cachots, elle avait hâte de rejoindre Séverus. Elle se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer durant la réunion qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Des personnes du ministère et les Weasley étaient venus voir Dumbledore. Ils ont peu être parler de Drago se dit elle. Arrivée à la grande porte en chaîne massive, elle frappa et entra. Alla directement dans les bras de Sev. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait se sentir bien prés de lui.

-Alors, tu as passé une bonne journée ? Demanda t'il.

-Oui, et toi, cette réunion ?

-Hermione, tu sais que tu es une grande curieuse ! Lui dit il pour la taquiner.

-Sev, vas y raconte. S'il te plaît,…

Rogue éclata de rire, Hermione le suivie dans son fou rire et il l'embrassa avant de lui répondre.

-C'était à propos de Drago, nous avons pas mal de raisons de nous faire penser que Voldemort en veux à Malfoy. Nous avons décidé de le protéger à l'aide de plusieurs aurors. Quelques membres du ministère ont décidé  de s'installer à Poudlard en attendant. Il faut que nous soyons extrêmement prudent, si un membre du ministère découvre notre liaison, je crains le pire !

-Tu as raison, mais j'espère que toute cette histoire va s'arrêter. Je ne supporte plus tout ça…

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Séverus la prit contre lui en la consolant doucement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça vas s'arranger ! Je te le promets. Il ne t'arrivera rien.

Le lendemain, Hermione était dans la salle commune en train de bouquiner. Elle s'était levée de bonne heure, bien avant tout le monde. Quand Harry apparût et l'accosta.

-Euh, Hermione.

-Quoi ?! …Bonjours Harry !

-Oh excuse moi, bonjours Hermione. Tu n'aurais pas vu Ron ce matin ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Ben, c'est qu'il n'est pas dans le dortoir et je me demandais si il ne t'avait pas dit où il allait.

-Ecoute Harry, je me suis levé un peu tôt et je ne l'ai pas croisé. Allons voir dans la grande salle, qui sait !

-Pas là non plus. C'est vraiment bizarre ! Fit Harry.

-Les cours vont bientôt commencer, allons en classe, on l'y trouvera sûrement !

Au cours de défense contre les forces du mal, Maugrey fit l'appel.

-Ronald Weasley ! Quelqu'un a-t-il vu Ron Weasley ce matin ? Potter ?

-Non professeur Maugrey. Dit Harry. Nous l'avons cherché toute la matinée, sans aucun résultat. Pourtant, on est toujours ensemble d'habitude.

-Il en avait peu être marre de ta compagnie Potter ! dit Drago d'un ton ironique.

-On ne vous a rien demandé Mr Malfoy ! Je vais aller voir le directeur. Tonk, je vous laisse la classe. Quand à vous Mr Potter et Miss Granger, suivez moi !

Ils traversèrent les couloirs et se rendirent dans le bureau du directeur.

-Eh bien Alastor, que se passe t'il ?

-Mr Weasley s'est absenté durant mon cours et Mr Potter affirme ne pas l'avoir vu de la journée !

-C'est inquiétant cela.

Soudain, il vient une idée à Harry.

-Mais oui !

-Qui a-t-il Harry ? Demanda le directeur.

-La carte !

-Oui bien sur Mr Potter, c'est une excellente idée, allez la chercher, dit Maugrey.

Il courut à travers toute l'école alla chercher sa carte des maraudeurs à la triple vitesse et retourna prés de Dumbledore. Il rendit la rendit la carte visible et la déposa sur le bureau.

-Très astucieux cette carte monsieur Potter. Mais Ron n'est pas indiqué sur cette carte !

-Non, il n'a pas pu disparaître, ce n'ai pas possible ! Fit Harry choqué.

Hermione rester sans voix.

Alastor, vous allez chercher tout les membres de l'ordre ainsi que Monsieur Drago mais qu'aucun membre du ministère ne soit au courant pour la survie de notre établissement et surtout que ça ne tombe pas dans les oreilles de la gazette du sorcier.

-Aucun problème Albus. Vous deux, allez chercher Malfoy. Dit Maugrey.

-Très bien, dirent ils en cœur.

Tous se réunirent dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

-Très bien, maintenant j'ai une chose importante à vous dire. Cette nuit Ron Weasley a disparût.

-Quoi ?! Mon fils !!...

-Attendez Arthur, je comprends votre choque mais écoutez.

-Oui, bien.

-Je vous prie de ne parle de' ceci à personne, je ne voudrais pas que ça aille dans de mauvaise oreilles. Bon voilà mon idée. Harry, je sais que tu as eu des cours d'occlumancie avec le professeur Rogue.

-Oui, enfin un peu quoi !

-Arrive tu à contrôler ses rêves à présent ?

-Oui, je crois, pourquoi.

-Peux être que si tu arrives à te concentrer, tu pourrais peux  être à visualiser l'endroit ou Ron se trouve. Je sais que ça doit être dur. Mais je ne vois pas d'autre solution pour le moment. Quand tu as un de ses rêves, viens m'en parler d'accord ?

-Oui.

-Vous ne croyez pas que Voldemort pourrais lui faire le coup comme avec Black ? Demanda Rogue. Il a quand même encore du mal à faire la différence entre ce qui est vrai ou pas.

-C'est pour cela que je veuille d'abord qu'il nous en parle avant d'agir.

-Il faut dire que Potter aime jouer avec le feu. Fit Rogue.

-J'ai confiance en Harry, il ne nous décevras pas. Fit Lupin.

-Pas de problèmes.

-L'enlèvement de monsieur Weasley doit avoir quelque chose avec le ministère. Sûrement lui tirer des renseignements puisqu'il est le fils d'Arthur. Dit Lupin.

-Sûrement, j'ai peur de ce qu'ils peuvent lui faire subir. Dit Arthur, fou d'inquiétude. Mais ne dites rien à Molly pour le moment, elle en serait folle de chagrin.

 Le soir, Hermione alla au bureau de Rogue, celle-ci était si inquiète pour Ron, elle avait tellement peur.

-Oh Séverus, j'ai si peur pour Ron, toi qui connais un peu tout  ça, qu'est ce qu'ils vont lui faire ?

-Hermione, tu te fais du mal, arrête. Je ne préfère pas en parler. Nous allons travailler dur la semaine prochaine et puis tout repose sur Potter et ses visions. En espérant qu'il fasse vite !

Il lui caressa la joue  tendrement et la prie contre son cœur. Ce qui la réconforta.

-Je voudrais rester pour toujours dans tes bras. Lui dit elle. Je m'y sens en sécurité. Je n'ai plus peur quand je suis prés de toi.

-Sois patiente Hermione, quand tu auras fini tes études, nous pourrons le montrer au grand jour et il n'y aura plus de problèmes.

-J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra mon amour. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi ma chérie, moi aussi,…

Hermione prit le retour jusqu'à son dortoir quand tout d'un coup, ce fut le noir.

-C'est du bon travaille !

-Oui j'espère être promut.

-Certainement, le maître sera ravi de l'apprendre.

-Enfin, ce n'est pas cette idiot de Lucius qui aurait réussit un plan pareille !

-C'est clair !

-Hein ?! Quoi ? Se demanda Hermione qui se réveilla. Mais où suis-je ? J'ai rêvé où j'ai cru entendre une voix qui m'est familière ?

-C'est Petigrow.

-Hein ?! Ron ! Comment tu vas, ils t'ont rien fait au moins, dit moi, tu n'as rien !...

-Calme toi Hermione, il ne m'on rien fait. Du moins, pour le moment.

-Mais,…Comment t'on t'il eu ?

-Tous ce dont je me souviens, c'est de m'être couché. Et quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais ici.

-Mais, où sommes nous ?

-J'en ai aucune idée. Et toi, comment on ils fait ?

Moi, ce dont je me souviens, c'est que j'étais allé voir Sev et quand je suis retourné dans notre salle, dans les couloirs, j'ai pris un coup et puis plus rien jusque là maintenant. C'est fou ce qui fait lugubre ici ! On est sûrement dans les sous sol.

-Mais que vont-ils faire de nous ?

-Je n'en sais rien Ron, tous repose sur toi Harry ! Et je suis sur que Séverus feras tout son possible pour nous sauver, j'ai foie en lui !


	18. Transplannage et repère

**Chapitre 18****: Transplannage et repere.**

-Oh non, c'est pas vrai, ne me dites pas que…

-Potter, Albus veux vous voir dans son bureau immédiatement ! Dit Mcgonnagal qui venait d'entrée dans la salle commune.

-Ok, j'y vais tout de suite.

-Monsieur,…

-Bonjours Harry. Je viens de constater sur la carte que tu m'as prêtée, la disparition de Miss Granger. J'ai convoqué le professeur Maugrey et Rogue ainsi que Malfoy. Vous allez commencer l'entraînement tout de suite. Dit Dumbledore. Il tient de la survie de l'établissement. Si d'autres élèves disparaissent, se sera une catastrophe.

Les autres arrivèrent.

-Monsieur, dit Rogue, je viens de songer à tous ça ! Mr Potter depuis sa première année a toujours été avec les mêmes personnes. Ron et Hermione.

-Oui, je sais cela Séverus mais où voulez vous donc en venir ?

- Tous les mauvais coups ainsi que tout ses actes d'héroïsme. Ils étaient toujours ensemble.

-Oui je comprends mieux à présent ! Intervint Maugrey.

-Il essaie de séparer Harry de ses compagnons,…

-Car ce sont eux qui font sa force, bien sur ! Fini Dumbledore. Prenez ce portauloin et bonne chance. Harry, je compte sur toi pour nous trouver l'endroit !

-Oui monsieur.

Ils prirent le portauloin et se retrouvèrent sur une île. Il y faisait bon, le ciel azur. C'était une île d'écosse mais inconnue sur les cartes géographique car elle était protégée magiquement pour le regard des moldus. Assez grande pour pouvoir transplaner loin. Séverus paraissait déprimer, il s'en voulait horriblement, il lui avait promis et n'avait pu la protéger. La peur le tiraillait et la rage de vaincre était en lui tout comme Potter. Car ce sont ses amis et sans eux, il n'est plus rien. Tous se mirent au travail.

-Pour transplaner, vous devez voir l'endroit où vous devez vous rendre et surtout bien vous concentrer, je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quelques malheurs comme certains ou il leur manque une partie du corps, alors soyez vigilant ! Dit Maugrey. Nous allons nous séparer, le professeur Rogue se mettra à un précis et vous devez vous retrouver face à lui.

Ils commencèrent, au début c'était assez difficile, soit ils étaient au mauvais endroit ou alors il faisait des gaffes comme Harry qui ne trouva pas mieux que d'atterrir sur Rogue, ce qui le mit en colère et ne se priva pas de retirer des points à Gryffondor.

Ils passèrent la nuit dans une simple maison qui se trouvait au centre de l'île au dessus d'une colline. Ils continuèrent ainsi les entraînements. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils devaient. Ce fut un entraînement dur et pénible qu'il finit par savoir réaliser. Durant la semaine, Harry réussit a avoir plusieurs visions qu'il écrivit sur un cahier. Quand ils retournèrent à Poudlard, Harry expliqua ses visions à Dumbledore et aux autres.

Le premier rêve, Voldemort parlait à ses mangemorts devant une gigantesque tour ancienne en pierre, il réfléchi.

-Oui, c'est ça un beffroi, juste à côté d'une grande place avec des jets d'eau.

-Potter, on en trouve partout, soyez plus précis ou donnez nous des détails qui soit assez célèbre que l'on puisse trouver. Fit Rogue exaspéré.

-Patience Séverus, je sais que nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps mais Harry fait de son mieux. Continuez, je vous en prie Potter. Fit Dumbledore.

-Ensuite, je me souviens qu'il était en haut du beffroi et de là, on pouvait voir la ville et un immense bâtiment, je crois d'ailleurs l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, en histoire je crois. Une cathédrale avec deux style différents, à moitié gothique et l'autre roman.

-ça doit être un monument assez célèbre, je vais faire des recherches. Dit Maugrey.

-Moi, je vais voir dans les livres moldu, on doit certainement y trouver quelque chose. Fit Lupin.

-Continuez Potter. Dit Rogue.

-Le dernier que j'ai eu, j'était dans cette cathédrale je crois. Je me souviens qu'il y avait des échafaudages à l'intérieur.

-Bâtiment en restauration, donc vide, normalement. Ça doit être ça ! Fit Rogue.

-Je me souviens aussi d'une crypte, un endroit lugubre.

-Sûrement là où ils sont enfermés. Dit Rogue.

-Bon, préparons nous. Rassemblez le plus d'aurors et de combattants possible pour la libération de Miss Granger et Mr Weasley.

Grand merci à Luffynette,  Lome, Kaorulabelle, Kloona, Sohaya, Lisandra et Roxanne de Bormelia pour vos reviews. J'espère que la suite vous plaira.


	19. Stratèges et éclaireur

**Chapitre 19****: Stratèges et éclaireur.**

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'ils étaient dans le froid de ces catacombes. De temps à autre, ils avaient la visite de Peter Pettigrow qui venait voir leur état de santé. On venait leur donner des vivres par une trappe dans la porte en fer.

-Ce soir, c'est le grand jour pour vous deux. Leur siffla un mangemort.

-Quoi !? Firent ils. Mais de quoi parle t'il celui l ?

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont prévue Ron, mais j'espère qu'ils vont vite nous trouver ! Dit Hermione.

Quelques jours avant à Poudlard, les professeurs avaient fait leurs recherches.

-J'ai enfin trouver ! Fit Lupin. C'est en Belgique qu'il y a un bâtiment comme ça ! La cathédrale de Tournai. C'est sûrement ça que Potter a vu dans ses visions.

-Bravo Lupin ! Je n'aurais pas fait mieux ! Dit Tonk.

-Bon, rassemblez tout le monde dans le hall. Et tous en moldus surtout. Dit Dumbledore.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Ils étaient plus d'une petite vingtaine à s'être rassembler.

-Nous allons faire des groupes. Dit Maugrey. Je vais partir en éclaireur avec Tonk, Lupin, Rogue et Harry, vous nous suivrez par après.

-Bien, en avant !

Ils sortirent de Poudlard et allèrent au Pré-au-lard où ils transplanèrent et atterrirent à l'entée principale de cathédrale. Sur une petite place où étaient garées quelques voitures moldu.

-Personne ne nous a vu au moins ?

-Non, pas un chat.

Ça va, nous allons nous séparer pour fouiller, on paraîtra moins suspect. Dit Maugrey. Je vais aller à l'étage avec Tonk et Lupin. Quand à vous, vous recherchez les cryptes !

-Ok, allons y.

Ils entrèrent et traversèrent la nef romane qui était de cinquante-huit  mètres de longueur sur  vingt-six mètres de largeur et de vingt-six mètres de hauteur. Il y avait des séries d'arcades reposant sur des piliers carrés. Arrivés au transept (centre de la cathédrale), ils se mirent à chercher le passage. Le chœur de la cathédrale était en réparation, il y avait des échafaudages autour de splendides vitraux. A droite et à gauche du transept, se trouver des chapelles.

-ça y est ! J'ai trouv ! S'écria Malfoy.

-Crie pas comme ça, tu veux qu'on soit repéré ou quoi ?! Fit Harry.

-Mr Malfoy, je vous signale, au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, que vous êtes dans une cathédrale et que cela résonne, alors vous êtes prié de ne pas parler si fort ! Dit Rogue tout bas.

-Oui, excusez moi. Je me suis laissé emporter, mais j'ai trouvais le passage, venez.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chapelle de droite ou sur le côté, il y avait un petit passage qu'ils empruntèrent. Ils descendirent et se retrouvèrent dans une crypte moldu.

-Il doit sûrement y avoir un passage magique ou autre, il n'y a rien ici ! Dit Rogue.

-Là bas, regardez ! Ce mur a un drôle d'allure, c'est certainement l ! Dit Potter.

Au fond du long couloir sombre un mur magique était là.

-Attendez ! Fit Rogue. On ne sait jamais !

Il passât sa baguette qui traversât le mur.

-Une illusion d'optique destiner à tromper les moldu. Potter, votre cape d'invisibilit ! Vous l'avez ?

-Oui, bien sur. Tenez professeur. Il la sortit de sa poche, l'agrandit à l'aide de sa baguette et la tendit à Rogue.

-Et vous Malfoy ?

-Oui, je l'ai.

-Bon, nous allons les mettre de façon à passer inaperçu. Mais pas un bruit ! Harry, venez avec moi, nous allons passer devant et faites attention de ne pas m'écraser les pieds ok ?

-Oui professeur. Dit il d'un ton las.

-Drago, vous rester en arrière au cas o !

-Oui, pas de problèmes.

-Allons y Potter.

De leur côté, Hermione et Ron étaient sortit de leur cachot et suivait un mangemort dont il ne pouvait voir le visage et arrivèrent devant une grande porte qui mène sur une immense salle.

-Nous attendons là en attendant que le maître nous appelle.

Derrière eux deux mangemorts les menaçant du bout de leurs baguette.

Harry et Rogue passèrent dans un couloir sombre avec des ossements humain de part et autres. Le couloir débouchait sur une grande salle circulaire avec une estrade autour. Et là en bas.

-Regardez ! L ! Fit Harry tout bas.

-Voldemort ! Fit Rogue.

-Le maître ! Dit Drago.

-On ne t'avais pas demandé de rester la bas, toi ! Fit Harry.

Drago lança un regard noir.

-Mais je ne vois pas Hermione. S'inquiéta Rogue.

-Ni Ron. Suivit Harry.

-Dites, c'est quoi là, au milieu des mangemorts ? Demanda Drago.

-C'est énorme ! S'exclama Harry.

-Le cristal qui a disparût du ministère ! Eh bien c'est lui. Répondit Rogue. Mais que veulent ils en faire ?

En bas, ce trouver Lord Voldemort prés d'un immense cristal transparent aux reflets d'argent entouré de mangemorts.


	20. Bêtises et traîtrise

**Chapitre 20****: Bêtises et traîtrise.**

Rogue, Harry et Drago étaient sur l'estrade  regardant et scrutant le moindre fait et geste. Attendant le moment propice pour passer à l'action. Quand Voldemort fit un signe, un mangemort, Ron et Hermione et deux autres mangemorts braquant leurs baguettes derrière eux.

-C'est eux !

-Harry, tiens toi tranquille, on va se faire repérer !

-Eh, c'est Tonk! Fit Drago.

-Quoi ?! Fit Rogue

-Eh Tonk, par ici ! Continua Drago.

Elle venait d'entrer et alla se cacher sous la cape de Drago.

-Salut, je viens vous donner un coup de main ! Les autres se battent au dessus avec les mangemorts. Dit Tonk. Ils vont nous rejoindre.

-Sûrement pour ça qu'il s'en prends aux enfants. Siffla Rogue. Harry ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Reste ici !

Harry couru en vitesse et se faufila jusqu'en bas. Rogue essaya de le rattraper mais en vain.

-Non mais quel idiot, il veux nous avoir des ennuis ou quoi ? Dit Rogue. Harry reviens !

Mais celui-ci ne l'écoutait pas il fonça dans le tas et passa à l'attaque.

-Potter ! Attraper le ! Hurla Voldemort.

Harry lancer des sorts, mais ils étaient trop nombreux, Ron et Hermione essayer de s'échapper. Rogue prit l'initiative d'aller aider Harry car seul, il n'y arriverait pas. Les sorts fusaient d'un peu partout quand soudain apparut un visage familier.

-Percy ! Cool, tu es là, tu es venu nous aider !?

Celui-ci eu pour réponse.

-Accio baguettes ! Cria Percy.

Les baguettes de Rogue et d'Harry lui arrivèrent dans les mains. Il les tendit à deux mangemorts.

-Percy, mais qu'est ce que…

Mais Harry n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que des mains l'agrippé, ainsi que Rogue.

-Très bien Percy ! Tu as réussit à capturer le survivant ainsi qu ce traître de Séverus Rogue.

-Quoi !? Vous, un élève aussi brillant que vous ! Comment osez vous nous trahir ! Cracha Rogue.

-Toi, mon propre frère ! Comment peux tu me faire ça à moi dont le même sang que toi coule dans mes veines !

Percy eu un rire diabolique.

-C'est évident, le maître peu m'offrir une place de choix dans la société. À l'évidence, il est bien supérieur à vous !

-Dumbledore te le fera payer ! Rugit Ron.

-Ron, ça ne sert à rien ! C'est fichu ! Dit Hermione.

-Mais comment as-tu fais tous ça ? Je ne comprends pas.

-C'est simple Potter, si nous avons attaqué en juillet, c'était tous simplement pour nous débarrasser de Granger, seulement, elle n'était pas avec ses parents mais avec toi ! Pendant ce temps là, d'autre était chargé d'éliminer Malfoy, car il en savait de trop, ayant déjà trahi le maître, il risquait de parler afin de sauver sa peau. Et puis, si cette idiote d'Huysmans ne s'était pas fait arrêter, personne ne l'aurait trouvé et tout le monde continuerait à croire que c'était lui le fautif ! Etant donner que je suis au sein du ministère et ayant été à Gryffondor, personne ne me soupçonner !

-Et pour Drago, comment avez-vous su ?

-Décidemment, je te croyais plus malin Potter ! Quand tu écris des lettres à mes parents ! Que croyais tu que ma mère faisait.

-Oui, elle t'écrivait et c'est comme ça que vous avez su pour Drago et essayer de le tuer ! Fit Hermione.

-Mais pourquoi et comment, Granger et Weasley ? Fit Rogue.

-Très simple. Parce que vous êtes tombé dans notre piège. Notre but ultime n'était pas de tuer Drago, au contraire, c'était pour vous tromper ça, ce que nous nous voulions, c'était d'enlever ses deux jeunes afin d'affecter Harry et de le priver de forces car c'est amitié qui fait toute sa puissance ! Dit Percy.

-Mais, le cristal alors. Demanda Harry.

-Pour enfermer tes amis Harry, afin que plus jamais tu ne les revois !

-NON !!!...TU NE PEUX PAS FAIRE CA !!!!!Hurla Harry.

-Bien, faites les avancer ! Fit Voldemort, un rictus aux lèvres.

-Harry et Rogue se débattirent comme deux diables afin de se libérer de leur emprise mais sans résultats.

Merci à Sohaya, luffynette et Cyrca paour vos review, ça me vas droit au cœur !


	21. Relèvement

**Chapitre 21****: relevement.**

Pendant le discours de Percy, personne n'avait remarquer la présence de Tonk et Drago.

-Faut aller les aider ! Dit Drago.

-Attends deux secondes, je crois que c'est Lupin qui arrive l ! Fit Tonk.

-Quoi ?!

-Par ici Remus ! Dit Tonk en le tirant par le bras et le recouvrant de la cape.

-Ah ! Vous voil ! Mais où sont les autres ?

Ils tournèrent leurs têtes et regardèrent en bas. Remus suivit le mouvement.

-Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai. Tenez, ça peut vous être utile. Dit Lupin leur tendant des baguettes.

-Merci, nous en avons déjà. Dit Drago.

-Drago, idiot, ce sont les baguettes de Ron et d'Hermione ! Fit Tonk.

-Ecoutez, je pars chercher les autres qui sont en train de se battre et on vous rejoint dés que possible. À l'aide de la cape, je suis sur que vous trouverais un moyen !

-Ok, nous allons chacun mettre une cape et alors, nous diriger prés d'eux doucement. Ok ? Dit Tonk.

-Pas de problèmes. Répondit Drago.

Ils allèrent discrètement l'un près de Ron et l'autre prés d'Hermione et leur filèrent discrètement leur baguette.

-Attendez le bon moment ! Chuchotèrent t'ils dans leurs oreilles.

Ils continuèrent et se placèrent prés d'Harry et Rogue Et attendirent. Dés la fin du discours de Percy, ils crièrent.

-ACCIO BAGUETTES !

Et les baguettes de Rogue et Harry leur arrivèrent dans les mains et les rendirent de suite à leur propriétaire. Hermione et Ron à leur tour se mirent à se battre. C'était un combat acharné, Voldemort quand a lui, se dirigea vers Harry mais Maugrey et sa clique arrivèrent, du coup, il transplanna et s'enfui. Les autres continuaient à se battre. Percy lança un sort d'incendio vers Hermione mais fut intercepté par Rogue qui le prit au bras.

-Mon Dieu, Séverus ! Ça va ? Cria Hermione.

-T'inquiète, ce n'est qu'une égratignure.

-Ok.

Le combat reprit de plus belle. Quelques mangemorts avaient pris la fuite après avoir vu leur maître disparaître. Percy, lui continuait de s'acharner sur Harry. Mais connaissant les sorts de protection, celui-ci savait se protéger quand soudain, un sort arriva vers lui, Drago le poussa afin de le sauver, ils tombèrent sur le sol juste à temps. Quand Séverus, qui s'était placé derrière Percy, lança un sort.

-STUPEFIX !

Percy se retrouva figer. Les autres mangemorts se firent la malle en transplannant, laissant derrière eux les corps de leurs compatriotes tombés au combat. Et parmi eux quelques aurors. Ainsi que pas mal de blessés. Des égratignures et autres plaies. Séverus avait le bras tombant le long de son corps. Drago quelques brûlures, les autres, écorchure, coupures, blessés grave parmi les aurors. Ils sortirent de la cathédrale et transplanèrent pour retourner à Poudlard. Quand aux mangemorts stupéfixés, ce sont les aurors et le personnel du ministère qui se chargèrent de leurs offrir un allé simple pour Azkaban ainsi qu'à ce cher Percy.


	22. Fin d'année à Poudlard et retour

**Chapitre 22****: fin d****'****annee**** a Poudlard et retour.**

De retour à Poudlard, c'est une mère folle d'inquiétude qui attrapa son fils Ron.

-Oh mon Dieu, tu n'as rien Ron ? Tu vas bien.

-ça va, je suis en un seul morceau.

-Dumbledore m'a appris ce qui c'est passé. Quand je pense que c'est Percy qui a fait ça ! Dit elle les larmes aux yeux.

-Oh maman ! Ron prit sa mère dans ses bras.

Hermione était à l'infirmerie avec Rogue, celle-ci seulement égratigner aida Pomfresh à soigner les blessés et notamment celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie. L'amour de sa vie.

-Hermione, je suis si heureux de te voir seine et sauve. Pardonne moi, j'en serais mort de chagrin s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. Ça aurait été de ma faute. Je n'ai pas tenue ma promesse. Fit Rogue

-Mais si, tu m'as sauvé la vie, tu m'as protégé au péril de la tienne. Tu as été très brave. Et puis c'est grâce à toi que Percy est arrêt !

-Hermione je…

-Chut…, repose toi, tu en as besoin !

Celle-ci l'embrassa et se blottit dans ses bras.

-Mais comment Percy a pu mal finir, ce mettre ainsi au service de Voldemort, il n'aurait pas pu tomber plus bas ! Je ne comprends pas !

-Percy a toujours été ambitieux Harry, il avait le courage de Gryffondor mais aussi l'ambition de Serpentard. Il aurait bien pu être à Serpentard aussi. Dit Dumbledore.

-Mais sa famille, lui qui à la chance d'en avoir une formidable, je ne comprends vraiment pas !

-Tu sais Harry, personne ne peut savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête des gens ! A part quelques exceptions bien sur.

-Mais quand même !

-Essai de te reposer Harry, demain c'est la remise des diplômes !

Le jour j, Dumbledore fit le silence et commença son discours.

-Très bien jeunes gens, je voudrais tout d'abord vous féliciter pour vos résultats.

Tout le monde applaudit.

-Je voudrais que vous sachiez tous que ces derniers mois n'étaient pas très calmes suite aux nombreuses attaques de détraqueurs et de mangemorts. Lord Voldemort, (Tout le monde tressaillit) avait capturé Mr Weasley et Miss Granger qui sont à présent sains et sauf grâce à nos professeurs Tonk, Maugrey et Rogue ainsi que notre ancien professeur de défense Remus Lupin.

Tout le monde applaudit.

-Il y a aussi Harry et Drago qui nous ont grandement aider et ont su garder leurs sang froid face à ce terrible danger.

Applaudissements.

-Je voulais également faire une ovation à votre professeur Séverus Rogue, car grâce à lui, le responsable de tout ses combat qui n'est autre que Percy, se trouve désormais à Azkaban.

Il y eu une salve d'acclamation, Rogue parut un peu gêné. Quand le calme fut revenu, Dumbledore continua.

-Maintenant place à la remise des coupes. Cette année, la coupe de Quiddich revient aux gryffondors ! Bravo Gryffondor ! (Ayant battu Serdaigle avant la capture et ayant mis une pâté à Cho) Pour la coupe des quatre maisons, cette année nous avons un ex æquo ente Gryffondor et Serpentard.

Tout le monde se regarda surpris.

-Quoi ?! Nous sommes égalité avec Serpentard, j'y crois pas ! Fit Ron.

-C'est géniale ! S'exclamèrent Ginny et Hermione.

 La salle fut donc décorée aux couleurs des deux maisons.

-A présent, place aux remises des diplômes. Fit Dumbledore.

Et chacun reçu ses résultats.

Tout le monde montait dans le train avec leurs bagages.

-Et dire que je suis obliger de retourner chez ses…

-Courage Harry, tu n'as cas leur rappeler Maugrey, je suis sur qu'ils n'ont pas oublier ! Et puis on t'invitera chez nous pour les vacances. Fit Ron.

-Tu as raison. Et toi Hermione, tu retourne chez Rogue ? Demanda Harry.

Hermione avait les yeux brillant de malice et le visage resplendissants.

-Et oui, j'aurais Sev pour moi toute seule. Bon, faudrait monter dans le train, sinon nous allons rester l !

-Hermione !

-Oui, répondit elle en se retournant pour faire face à Séverus.

-On se retrouve à la gare ? Lui dit il avec un large sourire.

-Oui, bien sur ! Alors, à tout à l'heure !

Le cœur léger, Hermione prit le train du retour accompagner de ses amis. Elle va pouvoir passer des vacances de rêves auprès de celui qu'elle aime. Mais malgré tout, elle gardait toujours en elle cette blessure qui est la perte de ses parents, car elle ne les verrais plus jamais, mais ça, elle se jura de les venger !

**Fin**

****

****

****

Voilà, j'espère que cette histoire vous a plu ! Je remercie du fond du couer tout ceux qui m'ont soutenu. Encore merci.

**Khalan**


End file.
